


Of Wolf and Man

by Maeglin_Yedi



Series: The Wolf Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, First Time, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is stuck as a wolf, Harry is stuck with a very unusual and persistent lover, and Sirius is stuck somewhere in the middle.  </p>
<p>Not compliant with HBP and DH (written and first published in 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Harry/Moony, Harry/Remus/Sirius, others implied  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Slash, bestiality, AU (The Thing That Did Not Happen in OotP)  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. JK Rowling gets to take them all home after I'm done playing with them.
> 
> Summary: Remus is stuck as a wolf, Harry is stuck with a very unusual and persistent lover, and Sirius is stuck somewhere in the middle. 
> 
> A/N: Written for the Mortal Moon Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest and answers to challenge #112: After a particularly nasty hex, Remus is stuck in his wolf form, tame, of course. Harry is the only one that can help him. (Possible Harry/Moony?) (Orion)
> 
> Thanks to Gina and Nimori for their support, suggestions and comments, and extra great big thanks to Gina for the wonderful (and very fast) Beta job. 
> 
> Word count: 41984  
> First published: December 2003

"Harry, get down!"

Before Harry knew what was happening, a strong hand pushed him to the side, and he lost his balance. Arms waving, hands clawing fruitlessly, he fell back, and landed on the stones of Hogsmeade's main street, his head colliding against the hard surface with a dull thud. 

Multi-colored sparks invaded his vision while an acidic pain burned through his mind and leaked into his spine. He blinked against both the overwhelming light and the threatening darkness, and rolled over on his side to see Lupin try to hex three cloaked men. But as his former professor managed to hit one figure in his chest with a flash of red, he did not notice another figure pointing his wand at Harry until a silver-blue hex was already on its way. 

Harry wanted to warn Lupin while he tried to crawl away, but both his throat and his limbs refused to cooperate, and he watched the bright flash of light advance on him as if the world around him was suddenly played in slow-motion. And then there was a blur of brown in front of him, followed by an inhuman cry. 

"No!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. 

Lupin sank to his knees, his head thrown back, mouth opened wide, sounds of fury and pain forcing their way to the surface while his body trembled and spasmed. It was a sight Harry had seen before, once, at the end of his third year, and he felt bile rising up from his stomach. Trying to swallow it back, Harry watched in silence as Lupin morphed into the large gray wolf that was his form once every month. 

But it didn't make any sense, because it was broad daylight and the moon wouldn't be full for another week. The two men who were still standing backed away slowly when the wolf turned his massive head towards them. Without any warning, the beast leaped and knocked both men down, growling and snarling and tearing and clawing. 

Looking away quickly, Harry told himself over and over again that these men were most certainly Death Eaters and deserved whatever the werewolf was giving to them. But that didn't stop a soft voice from whispering in the back of his mind that perhaps no one deserved to be mauled by a violent beast. Swallowing and glancing up, Harry ignored that voice as he purposefully remembered Cedric, and how his schoolmate's lifeless body had felt when he had dragged it back with him to Hogwarts. 

Harry fumbled for his wand, not necessarily to stop the wolf from ripping their assailants apart, but to protect himself and any innocent bystanders from the beast. 

And sure enough, when the two men were nothing more than lifeless bodies torn to shreds, the wolf turned around, muzzle covered with blood, vibrant red against the light and dark gray pattern around his nose, and looked at Harry for a moment before walking towards him. 

Sitting up, his head spinning, Harry pointed his wand at the wolf, hand trembling, and desperately tried to remember if a werewolf could be taken out with a simple Stunning Spell or if he needed something much stronger than that to prevent the beast from tearing him apart. But the wolf didn't growl or pounce, just approached Harry slowly, head lowered, ears flat against his neck, tail low and wagging gently. 

"P-professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Could it be that whatever hex had hit his former professor had allowed him to keep his human mind? But the wolf did not respond, and lowered himself to the ground. "Moony?"

Perking his ears up briefly, the wolf rolled onto his back, long legs askew and pointing in every direction. 

"Moony," Harry said again, lowering his wand but not tucking it away just yet. The wolf got up again and covered the final few steps between Harry and himself quickly, pressing his cold, wet, bloody nose against Harry's cheek. 

Harry grinned and tried to get up, but the moment he did so, the world around him rocked violently, and he sat back down, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Can you get help, Moony?" he asked, hardly noticing the muttered words around him from his fellow students who had also made the walk to the wizarding town on this Hogsmeade weekend. "I don't think I can walk back to Hogwarts just now."

Moony seemed to consider Harry's question for a moment, looking around the gathering crowd with his amber, almond-shaped eyes, taking in the students who where whispering and pointing at the three bodies, two dead and one alive but stunned. Then he nudged his big head under Harry's chin and pushed his back against Harry's chest, urging him to do something. 

Also giving the crowd a short glance, Harry tried to figure out what Moony wanted of him, and he pushed against the wolf with gentle hands because Moony was now almost smothering him with his large, furry body pressing up against his own scrawny one. When Harry grabbed his rough neck, Moony gave him an encouraging nudge with his muzzle, and finally Harry understood what Moony was offering him. 

It seemed odd, to haul himself onto the back of a werewolf, or any wolf for that matter. But Moony was huge, much bigger than any canine Harry had ever seen, bigger even than Padfoot, and it would be easy for the beast to transport a sixteen-year-old who was still quite small for his age. So Harry pulled himself onto Moony's broad back, legs dangling on either side of the wolf, and wrapped his arms firmly around the wide neck, pressing his face against the back of Moony's head. 

And then they were off, and Moony ran across the streets of Hogsmeade until they reached the open fields around the small wizarding town, and Harry felt like he was flying because Moony moved fast and smooth through the summer breeze. 

No, it felt better than flying, because it was warm and safe, and since a very long time, Harry felt careless and free, the weight of the wizarding world no longer on his shoulders but left behind somewhere along their way to Hogwarts. Lupin had always made him feel safe; as a matter of fact, his safety was the reason Lupin had accompanied him to Hogsmeade in the first place. Harry had protested, like he protested against every decision the adults made for him, and had insisted that he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with just Ron and Hermione and without a bodyguard from the Order. 

But looking back at things now, Harry was grateful Lupin had been there and Ron and Hermione had not, because he didn't want to think what would have happened if his best friends had been caught in the crossfire of hexes and curses. It was bad enough that Lupin had been hit with a hex that had been meant for him, and had been forced to transform. But Harry was sure that Dumbledore would be able to help Lupin, and he decided just to enjoy being so close to such a mighty beast for as long as he could. 

The grassy fields through which Moony carried him became a green blur around them as the wolf increased speed even more. Harry wrapped his arms around Moony's neck tighter and buried his nose in the wolf's coarse fur. It felt oddly intimate to lie on the wolf's back like that, because Harry couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this was no ordinary animal, but Professor Lupin. That didn't mean that the closeness and the warmth didn't feel good, because it did. And that surprised Harry, because he had never really been physically intimate with anyone, save for the odd pat on his back from Ron, the rough hugs from Sirius, and the few kisses he'd shared with Cho. But this felt different, much better, and Harry closed his eyes, only feeling the muscled body move beneath him and the summer wind blowing through his hair.

Far too soon for Harry's liking, Moony slowed down, and Harry looked up to see they were approaching the castle. He tried to sit up just a bit, embarrassed at the idea of anyone seeing him wrapped around the wolf, or rather, Professor Lupin. 

The day's warmth had drawn many students and professors out of the castle and into the vicinity of the lake or under the tall trees in the courtyard. Harry and Moony were met by gasps and pointed fingers, and Harry tried to look as if it was the most normal thing in the world to catch a ride to the castle on the back of a werewolf. The last thing he needed was more rumors about him among the students.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall screeched, and whipped out her wand with practiced ease. "Get away from that beast!"

"No!" Harry protested, holding one hand up while the other stayed tightened in Moony's fur. "This is Professor Lupin. He brought me back. There was an attack-"

"Potter, you're bleeding. To the infirmary at once!" McGonagall eyed the wolf warily, but Moony ignored her glances and trotted straight to the open doors of the castle.

"You might want to send some people to Hogsmeade," Harry called over his shoulder, meanwhile thinking that perhaps going to the infirmary wasn't such a bad plan at all, since his mind was still spinning and the back of his head hurt as if someone was banging a hammer against it at the beat of his heart. 

The entrance hall was dark and cool. As if he'd understood McGonagall's order or was reading Harry's mind, Moony carried Harry straight to the infirmary, for which Harry was eternally grateful, because now his stomach started protesting any movement as well. 

Moony pushed through the infirmary doors, and Madam Pomfrey, who was sorting potion bottles, gasped audibly at the sight of the odd pair. 

"Mr Potter," she started, but then shut her mouth again, looking at the wolf with narrowed eyes. "Is that-"

"It's Professor Lupin, yes," Harry interrupted her, impatient now, just wanting to lie down and sleep until all of the day's events were nothing more than another bad memory. "There was an attack in Hogsmeade. He got hit with a hex. I fell and hit my head on the pavement."

Pomfrey seemed to push her anxiety aside in favor of helping her charge, and stepped up to them, grabbing Harry around his shoulders and helping him towards one of the beds.

Harry lay down the moment he felt the mattress press against the back of his knees, and Pomfrey grabbed her wand to perform the necessary diagnosing spells. Moony stepped up to the other side of the bed, resting his chin on the edge of the mattress, his keen eyes following Pomfrey's every move. 

"A minor concussion. Nothing a few potions and a couple days of bed rest can't fix." Pomfrey bustled off, and Harry turned his head to look at the wolf beside his bed. 

"Thank you," he whispered, and Moony pushed his nose against Harry's hand. Smiling, Harry ran his fingers through the wolf's fur, noting that it was incredibly soft around his ears and coarser down his neck. He kept his eyes locked with Moony's, amazed at the amount of humanity he saw in them, but also that definite animalistic gleam that made it very hard to keep reminding himself that this was in fact Lupin, a man trapped in the body of a wolf. 

Harry realized he must have dozed off when a low rumbling sound woke him with a start. Glancing to his side, he saw Moony glaring at something, sniffing the air while growling softly. Harry turned his head slowly, still feeling dizzy, and noticed the headmaster and Snape stepping through the infirmary doors. 

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted as he approached Harry's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered, clearing his throat, and looking up at Snape, who had stopped and was glaring at the wolf beside his bed. 

"Professor McGonagall told me there'd been an attack. Can you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry's bed, folding his hands in his lap. Moony cast him a quick glance, but was more interested in keeping his narrowed gaze on Snape. 

"Lu --, Professor Lupin and I were attacked by three cloaked men. I fell and hit my head. Professor Lupin was hit with a hex and transformed into his wolf form. And, well," Harry looked pointedly at the wolf, "he hasn't been able to change back, I guess."

Dumbledore ran a hand down his long beard, his lips pursed. "So it was a hex that forced Remus to transform? As it seems, he has been able to keep at least some part of his human mind, which is a positive thing, of course. Can you tell me about the hex that hit him, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't hear it, but it was silvery blue. And... um... the man was trying to hex me. Professor Lupin jumped in front of me at the last moment."

Snape snorted, and Moony let out a loud growl directed at the Potions master. Dumbledore ignored both and nodded at Harry. "I will have to look into the type of hexes that can force a werewolf to transform spontaneously. I'm sure we'll find a way for Remus to return to his normal self. And for the meantime, I see no reason to detain him, as he isn't posing a threat to anyone." Dumbledore looked at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Please do keep an eye on his behavior, and tell me immediately if it changes."

"Headmaster, Iif I may," Snape said with a certain amount of malice in his voice. "I believe you are forgetting the two bodies in Hogsmeade. Obviously, this beast does pose a threat to his surroundings, and I suggest we-"

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, smiling up at Snape. "But Remus was merely protecting Harry. Hardly something we should punish him for, don't you agree?"

Snape nodded sourly at the headmaster, and the moment Dumbledore looked away, he sneered down at Harry. Moony let out another growl, scooting closer to the bed and pushing his nose against Harry's hand. Mindlessly, Harry started petting him. 

"Albus," Pomfrey said as she stepped up to Harry's bed and handed him three vials. "Drink these, Mr Potter." She turned to the headmaster. "While Remus has indeed behaved courteously, I cannot allow him to stay in my infirmary. It's not hygienic, and he will scare any other patients out of their-"

The infirmary doors burst open, and a large dog ran in. When he was halfway to Harry's bed, the dog transformed, and Sirius brushed past Snape. 

Harry!" Sirius briefly looked at Dumbledore, and ran a hand down the side of Harry's face. "What in Merlin's name happened? I thought you-" Sirius fell silent as he spotted the wolf. "Moony?"

"Sirius." Dumbledore nodded, his expression grave. Harry listened to the headmaster's re-telling of what had happened to him and Lupin, meanwhile unscrewing the vials, sniffing their contents before swallowing them down. As usual, the potions tasted vile, and Harry was sure that for a moment there, he spotted a rather satisfied smirk on Snape's face. 

"But you will be able to reverse the consequences of that hex, won't you?" Sirius asked, his voice uncharacteristically tight and constricted. 

"I'm sure I will be," Dumbledore assured him. "But it might take a few weeks, since the hex that hit Remus had to have been complicated and powerful Dark Magic to invoke such a strong reaction."

Sirius ran both his hands over his face and let out a tired sigh. Harry was a bit surprised to see such an intense response from his godfather, but then he realized that it wasn't that odd at all. Sirius had, after all, lost so many people in his life, one way or another, and he was probably worried that he might lose Lupin, as well. Harry glanced at the wolf again. Truth be told, Harry didn't want to lose Lupin either, since Lupin was one of the few constants in his turbulent life. 

"It was unwise to come here, Sirius," Dumbledore said, and Harry knew exactly what the headmaster was implying with those words. Sirius had, after all, almost got himself killed the last time he'd rushed off to be with Harry at the end of Harry's fifth year. "However, you will be able to help us by taking Remus home with you."

Sirius nodded and stepped around the bed. Moony let him, but kept his eyes fixed on Harry. 

"Come on, Moony. Let's go home." 

Moony stayed right where he was, as if he hadn't even heard Sirius' suggestion. Narrowing his eyes, Sirius reached for the wolf and wanted to grab his neck, but Moony shot him a murderous glare, raising his lips and flashing his sharp teeth. Sirius quickly withdrew his hand.

"Well, this isn't working," Sirius sighed, and transformed into Padfoot. The moment the large dog appeared, Moony finally looked away from Harry and started wagging his raised tail fervently. Padfoot pushed his shoulder against Moony's as both an invitation to play and a plea to come with him, and Moony seemed tempted. But then the wolf let out a soft whine, lowered his tail, and went back to staring at Harry. 

Padfoot transformed back to Sirius, who gave Dumbledore a hopeless look. The headmaster smiled one of those smiles that told all the other occupants of the room that he knew something they didn't, and looked from Sirius to Harry.

"It seems Moony wishes to stay with Harry."

When Pomfrey started to protest, Dumbledore raised his withered hand. "I agree that an infirmary is no place for a werewolf, however tame he might be. So it seems that Harry will be leaving school a few days early this year."

This time Snape started to protest, and Dumbledore raised his hand again. "I know it is not customary to let students off early, Severus, but I believe this specific case requires we make an exception. Harry, you'll be leaving for twelve Grimmauld Place with your godfather and Professor Lupin."

Harry couldn't hold back a very wide grin. He'd already known for the entire year that he would be spending his summer holiday with Sirius, since things had gone rather bad at the Dursleys during the previous summer. Uncle Vernon had been more interested in the money an anonymous Death Eater had offered him for luring Harry out of the house than in his nephew's safety. Luckily, Harry had suspected something was wrong, because his uncle was being awfully nice all of a sudden, and that went against every law of nature Harry knew. So he'd escaped the Death Eater attack unscathed and had spent the last two weeks of his holiday at twelve Grimmauld Place. 

And now he would be returning there early, which meant he would have a few days to spend with Sirius alone, without half the Weasley family interfering with their lives. Harry was very fond of the Weasleys, and he did think of them as a surrogate family, but Sirius was his real family. The only real family he had left. 

Sirius returned his grin, and Moony let out an approving yip. Harry petted the wolf again, running his fingers up and down the soft ears.

"I'm sure Mr Weasley won't mind packing your things for you, Harry. I'll create a portkey, so you three can leave at once."

"But isn't it impossible to portkey from Hogwarts directly?" Harry asked, wondering if it was a good thing or not that he could practically hear Hermione tell him she had read that in Hogwarts, A History.

"You are correct, my boy. People can't portkey from or to Hogwarts. Unless I allow them to do so." Dumbledore reached for a discarded copy of The Daily Prophet, and pointed his wand at it, muttering a string of spells. 

While keeping a careful eye on Moony, Sirius reached for Harry and lifted him in his arms. Harry wanted to protest, because even though it did feel kind of nice being lifted and carried like that, Harry really felt quite embarrassed about it. But Sirius gave him one of those looks that said: 'You can protest all you want, but I'm much more stubborn than you are, so this is going to happen anyway, like it or not.' 

Dumbledore handed Sirius the newspaper, and Harry put his hand on it. Moony didn't need any instructions, and put his paw on the portkey as well, which did convince Harry that Lupin really had been able to keep at least part of his human mind. 

"I'll start researching right away, and I'll fire-call when I find something useful," Dumbledore said as he got up and stood beside Snape. "I'm sure Severus won't mind assisting me."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'd be delighted to spend my free time researching Dark Magic for a Gryffindor who was foolish enough to step in front of an unknown hex."

Harry felt Sirius' arms tighten around him while Moony growled, and then he felt the familiar pull of the portkey, and his mind swayed and rocked until he found himself in the kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Moony by his side. 

"Let's get you to bed," Sirius said, and walked Harry up the stairs. Harry again wanted to protest, but an urgent yawn interfered with his attempt, and he resigned himself to his fate, telling himself that he really wasn't that tired but that it must have been something in those potions he took. 

When they entered the bedroom – his bedroom – Harry was pleasantly surprised. Sirius had obviously put some work in making it his bedroom. There were Quidditch posters on the walls, a small desk in the corner with a chess set on it, shelves filled with books he might like to read, and a Gryffindor quilt draped across the large bed. 

"You like it?" Sirius asked as he sat Harry down on the bed and pulled the covers back. 

Harry looked around and smiled. "Yeah. It's brilliant." He shed his robes and peeled off his socks, and slipped under the covers, trying not to blush or roll his eyes when Sirius tucked him in. 

Sirius pulled his glasses off gently and put them on the nightstand. "Get some sleep. I'm going to check on Buckbeak, and then I'll be downstairs. If you need something, just give a yell."

"Okay. Thanks." 

Moony, who had followed them upstairs, stood in the middle of the room and made no attempt to leave it. 

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said from the doorway. "I bet you'll want to raise your leg in the garden. And I've got bacon in the kitchen."

Looking from Harry to Sirius, Moony whined, but followed Sirius out of the room anyway. 

When the door closed, Harry let out a sigh and snuggled deeper under the covers. He didn't think he'd ever felt quite so at home before, despite the house's gloomy atmosphere. Staying at the Burrow came close, but staying here for a whole summer with Sirius and Moony – well, Moony for the time being – made him feel welcome and appreciated and safe. Those were unfamiliar feelings and Harry cherished them, smiling as he felt his insides warm.

As he relaxed, Harry knew he had to clear his mind as well. The link between Voldemort and himself was still there, and Harry had picked up his Occlumency lessons again at the start of this year. Both Snape and Dumbledore had spent many hours teaching him, and Harry had become quite good at it. And it had been Snape who had given him the idea of how he could clear his mind before going to sleep. 

That had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, when he had complained to Snape that he didn't know how he could relax enough to clear his mind completely. Snape had raised his eyebrow and said: "You're sixteen years old, Potter. Surely you can think of a thing or two to do with your hands that will relax you before going to sleep."

Harry had, of course, blushed furiously, but had taken the advice anyway. So ever since then, he stroked himself to orgasm in his bed before going to sleep. And his prick was already half-hard, anticipating the evening routine. 

Slipping his hands under the covers, Harry pushed his Y-fronts down just far enough to expose his cock. Closing his eyes, he curled his fingers around the hardening flesh and started fisting it slowly, building the pleasure so he could concentrate on that and only that, so that by the time he reached his climax, his mind would be empty and he'd fall into a dreamless sleep. 

He ran his thumb across the head of his prick, teasing the slick slit, and fisted a bit harder, his other hand cupping his sac and kneading it softly. He felt the tension growing in his testicles, and bit his lip to stiffen a moan while he-

A loud, sharp sound interrupted Harry's private moment, and he quickly let go of his cock while he glanced at the door. Harry knew Sirius wouldn't just barge into his room, since he'd already done that once last year while Harry'd been wanking, and Sirius had promised him that he'd knock from that moment on. And his godfather hadn't broken his promise since then, nor did Harry think he ever would. 

The sound continued, and Harry realized that something or someone was scratching against his bedroom door. And Harry had a pretty good idea who wanted to enter. 

The scratching continued and Harry sighed in frustration, his cock still hard and throbbing. But there was no way he could continue while a werewolf was trying to get inside in such a loud manner. 

Finally, the scratching stopped, and Harry figured Moony had give up at last, until a deep howl penetrated the silence. 

Harry pulled the covers over his head, and almost didn't hear Sirius' telltale knock, a soft drum like a couple of heartbeats. Then the door swung open, and Moony dashed inside, followed by Sirius who was carrying several blankets. 

"Bloody wolf wouldn't stop pestering me," he complained in mock annoyance while he created a makeshift bed on the floor near Harry's bed. "So I guess you'll have to bunk with Moony."

"Um... okay." Harry watched in amusement as Moony settled down on his new bed, resting his head on his front paws. 

"Sleep well." Sirius pulled the bedroom door closed behind him, and Harry was left alone with his new roommate. 

Moony seemed content with just lying on his pile of blankets, and Harry wondered if he should wank with the werewolf in the room. This was Professor Lupin after all. Not some random pet who wouldn't have a clue what he was doing under the covers. 

But Harry really wanted to pleasure himself, since it was the only way he could clear his mind enough not to be plagued by nightmares or give Voldemort a chance to invade his mind. 

While the minutes ticked by, Harry noticed Moony's eyes fall shut and his breathing even until the werewolf seemed fast asleep. As quietly as possible, Harry wrapped his fingers around his cock again and continued with his evening ritual. He was used to being silent, since he usually pleasured himself in a room he shared with four other boys, so he didn't think Moony would even notice. 

Closing his eyes again, Harry concentrated on the feeling of his hand around his cock and the pleasure building in his sac. He held back his moans, breathing heavily through his nose, and bucked his hips up when his orgasm drew near. Then his legs jerked and he bit his lip as he spurted his release across his hand onto his belly. 

Harry gave his sensitive prick a few last strokes, and dropped his arms beside his body, enjoying the tingling feeling of an orgasm that had just been completed. But as he waited for sleep to claim his relaxed mind, Harry got the odd feeling that someone was watching him. 

Cracking one eye open, Harry gasped. Beside his bed stood Moony, head tilted to the side, amber eyes fixed on him, tail high and wagging furiously. 

"Um..." said Harry, not sure if he should say anything at all or just pretend he didn't just wank while his former professor in disguise had obviously been watching him. 

But before Harry could make a decision about how to act, Moony pushed his head under the covers, and then there was something warm and wet stroking across his softening prick. 

"Oh god," Harry gasped, because while he knew this wasn't right, it didn't feel at all wrong. Moony swept his tongue across Harry's belly, lapping up Harry's release, cold nose tickling the soft skin between his thighs and sac.

Harry spasmed, hands reaching down to push Moony's head away, but only managing to curl around the soft ears. "Moo -- Professor Lu -- holy... I don't... gods."

Moony continued his ministrations at a leisurely pace, his slick, agile tongue running across Harry's balls and prick, until the latter gave an interested twitch. And then Moony pulled back, licking his lips as if he'd just tasted a five-star meal, and Harry didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed that the rather nice feeling of a tongue on his privates had stopped.

While Harry tried to catch his breath, Moony walked back to his bed of blankets, turned around a few times, and lay down. 

Harry blinked. He wasn't sure what to think or how to react now that Professor Lupin, or Moony, had touched him there with his tongue. And had licked up his come. And had spent an awful lot of time cleaning his cock and sac. Harry stared up at the ceiling for a long time until sleep finally claimed him.

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius woke him the next day with breakfast in bed, and kept him company throughout the morning. They played chess, and Harry even managed to beat Sirius. Once. Sirius won the other four rounds. Harry filled Sirius in on everything that had happened during the last school year. He talked about his friends mostly; how Ron had hooked up with Luna, how Hermione had become even more engrossed in her studies, how Ginny was developing into quite a heartthrob, and how he had got closer to Neville, who had become a very good friend to both Ron and himself.

In his turn, Sirius told him about some of the things the Order had been doing; how Kingsley still had the Ministry convinced that he was hiding somewhere in Tibet, how Remus had been studying ancient spells to see if they perhaps could break the link between Voldemort and Harry without endangering the latter, and how Sirius had made himself useful by assisting Remus in his research. 

All the while, Moony watched them from his bed, perking his ears up occasionally. Harry started to believe that their odd encounter the previous night had only been a dream. He had just fallen asleep right after he'd come, and then his concussion had caused him to have that very weird dream. 

Sirius fixed the three of them lunch, and after they finished it, Harry felt tired again, and he didn't even think about protesting when Sirius tucked him in.

"I'll wake you for supper," Sirius said, giving him a warm smile before closing the door. 

The moment Sirius was gone, Moony got up and stepped up to Harry's bed, giving him an expectant look. Harry looked back at the wolf, frowning, and gave him an insecure smile. 

"What is it you want, Moony?" 

Moony answered by pushing his nose under the covers and shoving them aside just a bit. 

Harry felt his heartbeat in his throat, because surely Moony couldn't be referring to his dream which might not have been a dream after all. The idea that Moony wanted to do more of whatever they had done the previous night was ridiculous and very wrong and so bloody arousing that Harry's prick hardened instantly. 

Harry knew he shouldn't be doing it, since this was Professor Lupin. But really, would it be so bad to do these kind of things with Professor Lupin? Harry had fantasized about boys and men before, so that wasn't the problem. What might be the problem was that Professor Lupin wasn't exactly himself at that moment.

But that knowledge didn't stop Harry from pushing the covers down, curious and horny and ashamed all at once. He watched Moony look pointedly at his stretched Y-fronts, and ever so slowly, Harry hooked his thumbs behind the elastic waistband and pulled them down. His mouth open, Harry breathed heavily and reached for his hard prick, giving it an experimental stroke, anxious to see if this was what Moony meant. 

Letting out a growl, which made Harry want to cover himself up because he had seen those teeth when Moony had flashed them at Sirius the previous day, Moony jumped up on the bed. But Harry's cock gave an enthusiastic twitch, and Harry bit his lip, almost afraid to see what that incredible beast was going to do to him. 

And then that brilliant tongue, hot and slick and just a little rough, was swiping across his cock, and Harry dropped his hands to his sides, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Moony licked his cock ruthlessly, from the root to the shining head and back, curling around the base and pushing against the slit, until Harry thought he was going to explode. And it was nothing short of an explosion when he came, his hands clenching in Moony's fur, his hips moving upwards, desperate for more contact with Moony's magic tongue.

"Oh god... yes... yes... Moony," Harry moaned, eyes rolled back, nostrils flaring, his entire body shivering and jerking, and Moony just wouldn't stop licking his cock which only prolonged his orgasm until Harry was sure he would melt into the mattress. Groaning contently, Moony lapped up Harry's seed, cleaning his cock and balls and the entire area of curly hairs and soft skin around it. 

Letting out a strangled groan, Harry blinked against the multi-colored flashes that teased his vision, and gave Moony a half-smile. "That was... fucking brilliant."

Moony lay down beside him, and Harry ran his fingers through Moony's fur, trying to see something of the man he knew was stuck inside the wolf. "I know you're in there, Professor," he whispered. "And I... um... know that this maybe wasn't the correct thing to do. But I did really like it."

Harry kept stroking the wolf, and for a while Moony seemed content, until he let out a frustrated whine. Harry pulled his hand back quickly and sat up. Moony whined again and was rubbing his body against the mattress. Frowning, Harry carefully touched Moony's back, which resulted in an even louder whine. 

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Growling, Moony rolled over on his back, and Harry immediately spotted the problem. "Ah. That kind of pain."

Harry had never seen a canine's erection before, and he hadn't really known what it would look like. But there was no doubt about it. Moony was aroused. Very aroused. The furry base of the wolf's cock looked rock-hard, and the long end was slick and shining and angry dark pink. It looked vibrant against the light hairs of Moony's belly. The tip was pointed and leaked little clear drops. 

"So, you want to... um... I guess that would only be fair, wouldn't it?" Harry had no idea what he was saying, because all he could do was stare at Moony's erection. There was an invisible line between him and the wolf's cock, one Harry hadn't crossed before, or so he told himself, because everything that had happened up until now could easily be explained as innocent play that had got a little out of hand. 

But doing this would mean that it went beyond innocent play, and became straight out sex. Harry was about to have sex. With his former professor. Who was a wolf. It wasn't exactly how he had pictured his first sexual encounter, but then again, did anything ever happen normally for him? His whole life had been filled with abnormalities, so he supposed this wasn't as unexpected or wrong as some might think. 

Harry reached for Moony's cock, his hand trembling, and he ran his fingers up and down the length, from the furry base to the slick tip. Moony groaned, and his hind legs fell to the side while the wolf bared his throat and buried his nose in the pillow. Licking his lips, Harry took hold of Moony's prick and started stroking the hard flesh. It felt weird, since Harry had only ever stroked himself, and this particular cock was shaped very differently than his own. But Moony's low, throaty moans told Harry that he was doing okay, so he tightened his fingers a bit more and stroked faster. 

Moony was panting now, his mouth opened, long tongue lolling to the side, white, sharp teeth glistening. Harry kept his eyes on the wolf's cock and watched in fascination as his own hand worked it. He was wanking someone else, and that idea hardened his own prick again. Shifting on the bed and spreading his legs, Harry glanced at the door briefly. But he heard no sounds coming from the hallway and assumed Sirius was downstairs. Somehow Harry thought that if Sirius caught him now, he wouldn't be let off with a short 'Don't worry, Harry, it's perfectly normal and we all do it' speech. 

Slowing his ministrations on Moony's prick just a bit, Harry curled his other hand around his own cock, and started stroking both simultaneously. Moony was watching him with narrowed amber eyes, and Harry looked back, half-opened mouth curling up in a grin, inhaling sharply when he increased the pace on his still sensitive prick. Harry spread his legs more and looked down, watching one hand fisting his own hard, throbbing cock, and the other one stroking Moony's eager prick, and it had to be the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. 

Biting back his moans and hoping to gods Moony wouldn't burst out in some sort of orgasmic howling, Harry concentrated on the tingling feeling in his balls which increased with every hard stroke until it erupted through his cock and he shot his seed all over the mattress. Moony was licking his calf, and it tickled, but not unpleasantly so, and Harry fondled his sac while he started stroking Moony's prick faster, his wrist aching and his fingers feeling stiff. And then Moony groaned, his hind legs kicking in the air, and the wolf came, covering Harry's hand and his own belly in spurts of dark, creamy release, much more than Harry thought someone could ever produce. 

Catching his breath, Harry had the odd urge to rub their softening cocks against each other, mixing his own seed with the wolf's, but that would be a very wrong thing to do, he realized. He let go of Moony's prick and watched it soften while Moony took a few deep breaths. Then the wolf curled his body and tucked his head between his legs and cleaned himself expertly, before lapping up Harry's release from the mattress and licking Harry's cock clean. 

Harry let him and leaned back on his hands, watching through hooded eyes as the wolf's tongue touched his cock over and over again. And then it was over, and Moony pushed his cold nose against Harry's cheek once, and jumped off the bed to lie on his own pile of blankets. 

Watching him go with a hint of disappointment, Harry lay back down and pulled the covers over himself. He didn't think he'd ever felt this sated before, but he couldn't help thinking that it might feel even better if he had someone to snuggle up to in the afterglow of his first real shared sexual experience. But he wasn't complaining because it had been brilliant, and they probably shouldn't do it again, even though Harry hoped with all his heart that they would.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to the smell of fish and chips, and while that scent reminded him of the Dursleys -- it had been one of Dudley's favorite dishes -- Harry didn't feel any of the loneliness or neglect he normally associated with his muggle family, because he knew he never had to return there again. Stretching, he smiled up at Sirius, who stepped inside his room, holding a large tray with three plates on it, filled with greasy chips and even greasier fish. Harry could feel his stomach rumble in appreciation.

While Sirius sat the tray down on the nightstand, Moony got up and trotted towards Sirius, rubbing his large head against Sirius' hip, licking his lips and whining softly. 

"Patience, Moony," Sirius scolded, trying to push the wolf away playfully. He handed Harry a plate, put a plate down on the floor for Moony, and flopped down on the bed beside Harry, stretching his long legs, rubbing his bare feet against the Gryffindor quilt. 

Leaning back against the headboard, Harry and Sirius ate their meal in companionable silence, occasionally interrupted by the rather uncivil sounds Moony was making while he chomped down his food. Harry couldn't really explain it, but it was brilliant just sitting there with Sirius, eating greasy food with their fingers. It wasn't until Moony had finished his plate and came begging for more at Harry's side of the bed, that Harry remembered what they had done earlier that day. 

It seemed so surreal now, that he had let Moony lick his prick, and had wanked the both of them. Harry knew he probably shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have allowed himself to be carried away by his body's favorable responses, shouldn't have given into an urge he knew so many other people could control without any problems. But it had felt so bloody good. So unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. 

So he didn't exactly regret it. But the whole situation did confuse him. Why did sex have to be so confusing? While he hadn't had any experience himself before his time with Moony earlier, Harry had heard his roommates complain about it often enough. It seemed that it had been the only thing on his roommates' minds. Even Neville had whined that the fifth-year Gryffindor girl he was dating didn't want to do anything other than kiss him. 

And Harry had wanted to do all those things his friends were doing with their girlfriends. But he hadn't, even though he'd had plenty of opportunities; girls from most houses had asked him out on dates, but he had always politely refused. 

But why?

He couldn't really answer that question. Was he perhaps more interested in boys? The idea of touching someone else's cock had been very arousing, even if it had been the prick of a werewolf. 

Harry looked at Sirius, who had set his empty plate aside and was doing the crossword in The Daily Prophet, his long, black hair obscuring his face. When Sirius had walked in on him masturbating last year, his godfather had told him that if he ever wanted to talk about things like that, Harry could always come to him. 

And Harry realized he did want to talk about it. Very much so.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the typical teenage feelings of embarrassment and shame aside, and cleared his throat. 

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? About... um... stuff."

Lowering his newspaper, Sirius swept his hair out of his face and gave Harry an amused smile. "Stuff?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush, and inwardly cursed himself for it. "Yeah, you know." He made a vague gesture with his hand. "Stuff."

Turning to look at Harry, Sirius was obviously trying not to laugh. "Stuff as in sex, perhaps?"

"Um... yeah."

"Ah. Okay." Sirius took a deep breath and licked his lips, clasping his hands almost solemnly in his lap. "Did you have sex?"

Harry shot his gaze up and widened his eyes. "Oh, no. It's just that... I think about it."

"You think about it."

"Yeah. Quite a bit actually."

Sirius chuckled, and pushed his shoulder against Harry's gently. "And do you think about anyone in particular when thinking about sex?"

Harry frowned, running his fingers up and down the quilt's hem. Did he think about anyone in particular? He wasn't really sure. He'd fantasized about Seamus' prick a few times, since Seamus was well-endowed and had no problems with walking around their bedroom starkers. And he had thought about all the naked women he'd seen in that magazine Dean had showed them a couple of months ago. 

So it was more like he thought about certain body parts, rather than certain people. He looked up at Sirius, and shook his head. "No, not really."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What? There isn't a certain witch you fancy?"

Wrinkling his nose, Harry shrugged and avoided looking at Moony, even though the wolf was still standing at his side of the bed, patiently waiting for Harry to give him attention. 

"So, is there perhaps a certain wizard that you like?"

Harry stilled his fingers, which had been fidgeting with the quilt constantly, and gave Sirius a searching look. Should he tell his godfather about what he had done with Moony? Because technically, Moony was a wizard by the name of Remus Lupin, and Harry had done more with him than just think about certain parts of his body whilst masturbating. But even though he was loath to admit it, Harry was scared. What if Sirius got angry with him? What if Sirius told him he was a freak? What if Sirius kicked him out?

No. As far as Harry was concerned, whatever happened between him and Moony would be their secret. So he shrugged again, and continued fumbling with the fabric in his hands.

"I haven't thought about a wizard," he whispered. "But I have thought about... um... certain parts." He waved a hand over his own crotch, and Sirius burst out in laughter, which both humiliated and amused Harry, and he felt the need to explain himself further. "I mean, I like tits and all. It's just that... I like those parts as well, you know?" 

Clearing his throat, Sirius hiccuped while catching his breath. "Yeah, I know."

And then Sirius gave his godson a smile that told Harry that he *did* know, and it warmed Harry's insides and it tingled all the way to his groin. Harry found himself enthralled with that smile, because it was gentle and so unlike the Sirius he knew, who was never really gentle. Kind and friendly, sure, but gentle, no. And he noticed the slightly cracked bottom lip, and the dark stubble casting a shadow just above the upper lip, and Harry wondered if those tiny hairs would tickle the tips of his fingers if he would touch it. 

It occurred to Harry that he didn't know Sirius at all when it came to private things like that. He didn't know if Sirius had been seeing anyone when he was younger. He didn't know if Sirius had been involved with someone at the time he was shipped off to Azkaban. And he didn't know if Sirius liked men or women or both. Well, not until now. Because Sirius had just more or less confessed that he at least knew about men that way. And Harry couldn't help but wonder what Sirius might have done with other men. And what Sirius would look like without his clothes on. And what sounds Sirius would make if someone --

"It's okay to like both flavors, Harry," Sirius said, and Harry inwardly shook himself. What was he thinking? He didn't want to think about Sirius in any of those ways, since Sirius was his family. He might not be the perfect father figure, but he was some sort of family Harry had never had. A brother, perhaps, or an uncle. Whatever he was, Harry knew he shouldn't cross that invisible line between them. It was already bad enough he had done so with Lupin. Or Moony. 

Harry nodded and bit his lip. He felt hot, as if someone had turned the heat on at a tropical temperature, and he felt nervous, even though he knew he could trust Sirius, and that Sirius would never hurt him. 

"So you haven't done anything yet? Why not?" Sirius looked him up and down. "Surely one or two of your classmates would be willing to share a bit of private time with you in the Astronomy Tower."

Harry snorted. "They would only want to do that so they can brag about having done that with Harry Potter later. They wouldn't want to do it because of who I really am."

Sirius blinked, and Harry blinked as well, feeling as surprised about his statement as Sirius was. But that was it, wasn't it? That was why he had rejected all those girls this past year, even though he didn't realize it at the time. Harry looked at Moony, still standing faithfully beside his bed. And that was also why he had given into Moony so easily. Because he trusted Lupin. Always had since his third year, when Lupin had helped him with his Patronus, and had talked to him like he was his own person, not the savior of the wizarding world. 

And Moony had saved him that previous day. Had made him feel safe. So it now made perfect sense to Harry that he hadn't been able to resist whatever Moony had offered him. 

"You know, Harry," Sirius said, his voice soft and just a bit hoarse. "It's normal to want to have sex at your age. Well, to be honest, that urge never really goes away." Sirius grinned, and Harry giggled. "And I understand it must be hard in your case, with people just seeing your scar and not looking beyond that. But just a bit of advice. Try to save that moment until you can share it with someone who truly means something to you."

Harry had the sudden urge to hug Sirius tight and not let him go for a long time, but he resisted, and instead drew his knees up to his body, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

"How... how old were you when you... um... did it for the first time?" He glanced up at Sirius, not really wanting to look in his eyes, but not able to look away either. 

"I was fifteen."

"Oh. And was it... special? I mean, did you do it with someone special?"

Sirius smiled, but it wasn't gentle and warm like before. It was sad and filled with pain and regret. "Oh yeah. It was special. It was Remus."

Harry gasped, and didn't know if he should run from the room or hide under the blankets or confess everything to Sirius now or ask someone to obliviate him or beg Sirius to tell him every detail of how Lupin looked and sounded while he had sex. 

Sirius was looking at him oddly, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried very hard not to flinch. 

"We meant to tell you this summer. But things didn't go quite as we expected." Sirius nodded in Moony's direction. 

"You and Professor Lupin? You're together? You've been together since you were fifteen?" Harry's throat felt too dry to continue talking so he just stared at Sirius with wide eyes. 

"Call him Remus. He's not your professor anymore. Hasn't been for a while."

Harry nodded, and couldn't help but saying that name to himself in the privacy of his own mind. Remus. Oh Merlin, he had done things with his godfather's lover. Breathing was suddenly very hard, and Harry felt grateful that Sirius didn't need any further encouragement to explain things because Harry was sure he couldn't get his vocal chords to work right now.

"Remus and I became good mates right from our start at Hogwarts, and as we got older, we started frolicking around with each other. And it did become more serious at one point, until I bollixed it all up."

Running his hands across his face, Sirius took a shaky breath. "The bloody Shack incident. I was lucky Remus ever forgave me for that, but we never got back together. After we finished school, we were too busy with other things to try to make something work between us. Those were dark times, Harry. Voldemort was becoming more powerful each day, and we knew there was a traitor among us, and I started suspecting Remus, and Remus started suspecting me, and then the whole bloody thing blew up, and I went to Azkaban, and Remus was left behind."

Without even noticing it, Harry had scooted closer to Sirius, and was resting his cheek on his godfather's shoulder, listening to everything with his mouth slightly opened. 

"And when I escaped, we weren't the same men that we used to be. Remus grew up. I survived. It was awkward, to say the least. But we became friends again. And then last year, just a bit after the summer, we became more than that."

Harry wished Sirius would keep talking, but his godfather fell silent and stared down at his lap, not really acknowledging Harry's face pressed to his shoulder. Licking his lips, Harry tried to say something, anything to break the silence that allowed his own mind to break down slowly now that he knew that Sirius and Remus were lovers and that whatever he and Moony had done was wrong for that reason alone. But he couldn't get his vocal chords to vibrate long enough to produce a single sound, so he swallowed instead, and glanced at Moony. 

Why in Merlin's name had Remus or Moony done those things to him when he was in a relationship with Sirius? Harry hadn't known, but Remus had, and still the wolf had initiated what had happened between them. 

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked at last, not sure if he was apologizing for what he had done with Moony, or if he just wanted Sirius to know he felt sorry for what had happened to him. "It must be hard for you to see Prof -- Remus like that."

Sirius sighed and rested his head against the headboard, looking up at the dark ceiling. "I suppose it is what Remus must have felt when he first saw me again after I escaped from Azkaban. Someone who looks familiar, but who is nothing like you remember him."

"Huh?" Harry uttered, not at all sure what Sirius was trying to tell him. 

Glancing at Harry, Sirius put his hand on Harry's knee and gave it a soft squeeze. "That's not Remus. That's Moony. Remus is in there, but Moony is more animal than man."

Harry dared not wonder if that should make him feel better or worse about what had happened. It might mean he had not done anything with his godfather's lover after all. It might also mean that he had done things with a real animal of sorts. 

"I'm sure Dumbledore will find the counter-spell soon," he whispered, even though part of his mind was hoping the headmaster wouldn't, so he still had time to be with Moony before he would transform back into his godfather's lover. Harry knew he shouldn't want to spend that kind of time with the wolf. But his body disagreed. 

"Yeah. I'm sure he will." Sirius finally managed a heartfelt smile again. "It's just... I wanted things to be perfect when you got here." 

"I think it's perfect," Harry said, and meant it. He looked from Sirius' blue eyes to the hand still resting on his knee and it all just seemed to fit. 

"Get some rest. I don't want Pomfrey after me for keeping you up too long." Sirius ran his hand down Harry's shin and got up, collecting the empty plates and piling them onto the tray. "I'll check up on you when I go to bed." 

And before Harry had a chance to say anything, Sirius left, closing the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the closed door for a long time, not quite able to look at Moony yet and wanting to make sure Sirius was really gone. But he could hear the wolf breathe beside him, could feel that amber gaze on him, and it tickled his skin and hardened his cock, because he knew now what it felt like to do those things, and as much as he tried not to want it, he did want to do it again. 

Swallowing away the tiny bit of hesitance he still felt, Harry looked at Moony at last. "We need to talk."

But Moony didn't seem in the mood for talking. He jumped on the bed, burying his head under the covers and pushing them aside so he could press his nose against Harry's crotch. 

"Wait, wait," Harry gasped, and reached for the wolf's head, pulling it towards him so he could look Moony in his eyes. "I want to do this. But, I want to do this with you, Moony. Prof -- Remus, I know you are in there. I don't want to hurt Sirius or you, so I'm not doing this with you. Just Moony. I know it must sound- "

Moony shut him up by licking his mouth, and Harry took that as consent, and clung to it so he wouldn't have to think about Sirius and Remus and that he was betraying them both. Harry let go of Moony and wriggled out of his Y-fronts, kicking them off so he was completely naked. Moony licked his mouth again, and then used his tongue to trace a damp path down Harry's body straight to his pulsing erection.

Panting in anticipation, Harry lay down on the bed, his legs spread to give Moony all the access he wanted, and he pushed his hips up, eager for more contact with that agile tongue. But Moony didn't stroke his tongue down Harry's cock brutally as he had done before. Instead he pushed the tip against Harry's slick slit over and over again, as if he wanted to lap any drop of pre-come that leaked from Harry's prick up immediately, and then wriggled the tip under Harry's foreskin, sliding it across the soft skin just below the head of Harry's cock. 

Clawing at the sheets, Harry couldn't hold back a deep groan or stop his hips from bucking up. His cock was still a bit sensitive from their earlier exploits, and that made Moony's precise ministrations almost painful. Almost, but not quite, because Harry didn't think he'd ever felt anything this intense before. All that focus on such receptive parts of his cock made him want to scream and beg and curse, and he tried so hard to stay silent, biting his lips and tongue and clenching his jaw. 

"Please," he whimpered, but Moony kept circling the head of his prick, pushing against the slit every so often, and Harry was sure his heart would stop and his balls would implode if Moony wouldn't give him more anytime soon. "Please, Moony. Gods... feels so good... too good... more... give me more."

And then finally, Moony's nimble tongue licked down the entire length of Harry's receptive cock and swirled around his tight sac once. Harry spread his legs further and drew his knees up, exposing his cock and his balls as best as he could. "More," he panted, even though he didn't know exactly what he wanted Moony to do besides keep licking his prick until he came harder than he ever had. 

His lips pursed, Harry took deep breaths through his nose, his eyes falling shut when he felt Moony's tongue slide up and down his balls, from the teasing spot just beneath his sac all the way to the base of his cock. 

"Oh, yes, so good, more," Harry moaned, as soft as he possibly could while his sac was being tortured in the most pleasurable way imaginable. He didn't even notice that Moony had moved until he felt the angle of Moony's tongue on his balls shift. Harry opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of Moony's shiny erection right above his face. 

Moony was standing over him, hind legs beside Harry's head, and was obviously trying to give Harry a certain message. And Harry had a pretty good idea what Moony wanted from him. 

Trembling from both arousal and nervousness, Harry reached up and ran his fingers across Moony's prick. Instantly, Moony lapped across Harry's cock once, and Harry grinned, because it was now quite obvious that Moony was playing a game and wouldn't pleasure Harry unless Harry pleasured him. 

Harry tightened his fingers around the furry base of Moony's erection and dragged his fist up the whole length, squeezing slightly around the pointed tip before stroking down again. He was rewarded with a harsh lick over the head of his cock, which made him buck his hips up involuntarily. 

Biting his lip, Harry started to fist Moony's prick, hoping, praying, that Moony would start licking his own cock for real now. But the wolf just kept lapping at Harry's sac, only giving his cock occasional teasing licks. 

"Moony, please," Harry whined. "What do you want?"

By way of answering, Moony started licking the head of Harry's cock furiously, and Harry widened his eyes while he let go of the wolf's erection. He was pretty sure what Moony was trying to tell him, but he wasn't so sure if he could actually do that. It was one thing to touch a werewolf's cock, but it was an entirely different thing to put it in his mouth. 

Still, his body was screaming for release at the same time that Harry was hoping all these glorious feelings would never end. They tingled and teased and tortured and it was even more brilliant than before. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed himself up, leaning back on his elbows, and stared at Moony's cock for a moment before he darted his tongue out and gave the tip an experimental lick. Moony growled and licked Harry's cock in return, hard and forcefully now, which drew a deep moan from Harry. 

Licking his lips, Harry arched his head back just a bit and licked the pointed tip again before sucking it into his mouth. It felt hard and warm and slick, and tasted faintly of salt. Not so bad at all, and Harry sucked more of Moony's prick into his mouth, his nose buried in the soft fur surrounding the wolf's erection. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, and shivered when he was suddenly consumed by Moony's distinct scent; earthy like stirred forest soil, natural like a pine tree in the rain, and animalistic like heady musk. He wasn't sure what he should do to Moony's cock, other than suck it softly while running the tip of his tongue along the underside. But Moony decided to show him, and started pumping his hips, fucking Harry's mouth without mercy. 

He's fucking my mouth, Harry thought, and that realization was so arousing that for a moment, Harry thought he would come. But then he was lost in the onslaught of Moony's tongue rampaging across his cock and he closed his eyes, letting the wolf do to him whatever Moony wanted, and finding that specific submission to be arousing as well. 

Now that Moony was finally giving his cock the attention Harry wanted, he could feel the telltale tingles of his impending orgasm swirl through his balls and flutter up his prick, and Harry let go of some internal spring which was always tightened inside of him, and felt a sense of freedom that was entirely new for him. Here he was, trembling under a werewolf who was fucking his mouth and licking him to orgasm, and he felt more like himself than ever before, because he was just Harry, just a teenage boy who was having sex, and even though it might not be normal sex like other teenagers had it, it was still sex and it still made him just Harry, who wasn't the target of a homicidal Dark Lord or the savior of an entire world, if only for a moment.

And with that feeling of total and utter freedom so clear in his mind Harry was sure it was burning into his flesh, he climaxed, grateful for the cock in his mouth which muffled his screams. Moony kept licking his pulsing prick until Harry had shot every last bit of seed over his stomach, and then suddenly his mouth was filled with something wet and hot and bitter and salty, and Harry tried to swallow it all while his body was still convulsing as his climax came to a slow end. 

He let go of Moony's cock and fell back against the bed, the wolf's seed dripping from the sides of his mouth down his chin and cheeks. 

"Oh, fuck," he panted, his mind spinning. He jerked when he felt Moony lap up the drops of come from this belly, his skin hypersensitive after his mind-blowing orgasm. 

"God, Moony, that was just...wow." Harry couldn't do much more than just lie there while Moony cleaned his belly and cock and balls and shifted on the bed to lick away the traces of his own come on Harry's face. 

The wolf's tongue swept over Harry's lips while the harsh whiskers tickled his nose, and Harry grinned. But Moony didn't stop his task, and licked Harry's bared teeth before pushing his tongue between them and laving it across Harry's tongue. Harry swallowed and kept still, looking into Moony's gleaming eyes, and then he pushed his tongue against Moony's, darting it out and sucking Moony's tongue back into his mouth. 

It dawned on Harry that he was kissing a werewolf, and while the things they had done just a few minutes ago were a lot less innocent than licking each other's mouths and tongues, this did feel far more intimate, and Harry let out a shaky sigh. Moony tasted of fish and chips and semen, and Harry sucked harder on the wolf's tongue until he could taste himself mingled with the traces of Moony's sperm. 

Moony withdrew, and Harry gasped for air while the large wolf lay down beside him. Rolling onto his side, Harry slung an arm over Moony's neck and buried his nose in the thick fur while he pressed his naked body against the wolf. He didn't say anything and just enjoyed the feeling of such a powerful and usually untamable creature against his own meager form. 

Closing his eyes, Harry tried very hard not to think about Sirius and Remus, but instead focused on what he had just done with Moony. Who was more animal than man. And was thus not his godfather's lover, but a creature who wanted to have sex with him. Incredible, mind-blowing sex. The kind Harry had been fantasizing about for the better part of the last two years, even though he had never thought he would one day have sex with a werewolf. But Moony wasn't an ordinary werewolf, because Moony made him feel safe, and Moony didn't care about his scar and only wanted to lick his prick while Harry sucked his cock. 

It couldn't possibly be wrong, Harry concluded, and cracked his eyes open to look at Moony, who glanced back at him with half-hooded eyes. Harry wanted nothing more than to fall asleep like this, but he knew that was out of the question. He didn't even want to think about what Sirius would say or do if he found Harry naked, wrapped around a werewolf, smelling of sweat and semen and sex. 

"I need a shower," Harry whispered, and gave Moony an apologetic smile as he released the wolf and sat up, stretching his arms and legs lazily. His mind spun while the back of his head ached, and Harry took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he got up from the bed. 

His mind protested furiously, and Harry swayed on his feet, until he felt a soft head press against his hip. Moony looked up at him, and Harry leaned his hand on the wolf's neck, and allowed Moony to support him as he made his way to the bathroom just across the hallway. 

The bathroom looked a bit gloomy, just as the rest of the house did, gray tiles and small gas lamps on the walls, and held a large shower stall in one corner and a marble sink in the other. Harry shuffled towards the shower and opened the taps, letting out a grateful sigh when the warm water washed down on him. He pressed his hands against the slick tiles, supporting himself, and lowered his head, letting the water run down his neck and back. 

Moony kept a careful eye on him, standing just outside the shower stall, and Harry gave him a warm smile before he bent down to pick up the shampoo. But then the world around him shook violently and threatened to be consumed by darkness. Harry reached for something, anything, and found a furry body to hang onto while he heard Moony howl somewhere in the distance. 

The next thing he knew were two strong arms around him, which pulled him up, and Harry blinked, suddenly aware that Sirius was standing in the shower with him, fully clothed and soaked. 

"Harry, what are you... you've got a bloody concussion." Sirius frowned down at him, wet hair plastered against his face. "You should have called me."

"I wanted a shower," Harry muttered, not at all happy that Sirius apparently felt he couldn't take care of himself. "I got a bit dizzy, is all."

Shaking his head, Sirius picked up the shampoo and poured a large amount on top of Harry's head. "Still should have called me. Good thing you brought your watchdog along."

Moony let out a loud huff, glaring at the couple in the shower, and Sirius gave him a cheeky grin in return while he massaged the shampoo into Harry's hair. 

Feeling too tired to protest, Harry rested a hand against the soaked shirt that covered Sirius' chest, and tried to enjoy the odd feeling of someone else's fingers on his scalp. Harry couldn't remember someone else washing his hair. Surely Aunt Petunia must have done it when he was a toddler, but as far as Harry could recall, he had always bathed himself. But even though it was unfamiliar, Sirius' strong fingers running through his wet hair didn't feel at all unpleasant, until Sirius dragged them across the back of his head. 

Harry flinched, and Sirius withdrew quickly, whistling under his breath. "That's an impressive bump you've got there, mate." 

Snorting, Harry glared up at Sirius, who chuckled before dipping Harry's head back and rinsing his soapy hair. Then his godfather pressed a bar of soap in his hand, and Harry got the idea and ran it across his chest and under his arms. But when he bent down to wash the rest of himself, he swayed again as his mind rocked. Sirius yanked the bar from his hand and crouched down.

And it was then that Harry realized that he was naked, and that his godfather was staring at his naked privates, and was also touching them as he ran the bar of soap across his limp prick and sensitive sac. Harry couldn't express how grateful he felt that he'd already climaxed a few times that day, because Sirius' ministrations would have otherwise drawn a very inappropriate response from his cock. 

Telling himself over and over again that this was Sirius, his godfather, his family, and not some random good-looking bloke he could fantasize about in the late hours of the evening, Harry underwent Sirius' slow strokes across his legs and arse and back as dispassionately as he could, staring up at the ceiling with pursed lips. 

"All clean," Sirius stated as he got up, put the bar of soap away, and grabbed Harry's elbow to help him out of the stall. Sirius turned to grab a towel, and Moony used that moment to press his nose against Harry's cock, sniffing audibly. 

Harry yelped and swatted Moony away, not quite able to meet his godfather's eyes when Sirius turned again and gave him a questioning look. Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry didn't complain when Sirius hung the towel over his head and started drying his hair. 

Sirius dried him off expertly, and again Harry enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling of someone else tending to him, even though he knew he should feel embarrassed about it. He wasn't a child anymore, after all. He was almost seventeen. But that knowledge didn't stop him from letting out a quiet, disappointed sigh when Sirius hung the damp towel over the rack. 

"I think I've got a spare toothbrush you can use." Sirius rummaged around in the drawer of the small cupboard beside the sink, and handed Harry a bright purple toothbrush. 

"Thanks," Harry whispered, and as he stepped up to the sink he noticed the blue ceramic mug with two toothbrushes in it, and he was once again reminded that his godfather had a lover, and that lover was now a wolf whom he had sucked off. Harry was so busy telling himself over and over again that what he had done wasn't wrong, he didn't notice Sirius slipping out of his soaked clothes until his godfather stepped up to the sink, completely naked. 

Glancing to his side, Harry stuck his toothbrush in his mouth, but forgot to start brushing as he noticed Sirius' damp, naked body. It looked so much different than his own. Harry had grown some, but still looked like a gangly teenager; a bit too scrawny with a hairless chest. Sirius on the other hand looked mature and filled-out. His broad chest was covered in short, black hairs that trailed down around his navel and led to a thick patch of curly hairs that surrounded his cock and sac. 

Sirius cleared his throat, and Harry snapped his gaze up, suddenly very aware that he'd been staring at his godfather's cock. His godfather's nicely shaped, thick cock. Gulping, Harry looked away and started brushing his teeth, and then he spotted Sirius grinning at him in the mirror, and he gave his godfather a small smile in return, grateful that Sirius hadn't minded him taking a peek. 

Their shoulders bumped occasionally while they both brushed their teeth, and Harry's small smile grew bigger, because again he was overwhelmed by the feeling of how brilliant this was. Just sharing the bathroom with his godfather after Sirius had washed and dried him made Harry feel as if he could conquer the world. He was sure that if Voldemort stepped through the door right now, he could kill him in an instant, wandlessly, if need be. 

"Come on, time for bed," Sirius said, and grabbed Harry's shoulder to lead him through the hallway. Moony followed them closely, and Harry wondered if Sirius was one of those people who, like Seamus, had no problems walking around naked. That was a very interesting thought, which got even more interesting when Harry imagined both Sirius and Remus walking around the house naked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

It was again one of those things Harry wasn't used to, since the Dursleys were definitely not the kind of people who liked to parade around starkers. And when he'd arrived at Hogwarts, Harry had felt no need to be naked around others save for those occasions it couldn't be helped, like in the showers after Quidditch training. Those moments had always made him feel uncomfortable, and it surprised him that he didn't feel that uncomfortable at all, now that his naked godfather was leading his naked self to his bed. It felt a bit thrilling, as if he was suddenly in on some big secret only adults knew of. 

"Do you need a nightshirt?" Sirius asked as Harry sat down on the bed. He quickly shook his head no and lay down. For some reason, he wanted to sleep naked, if only because it would make remembering all those pleasant things with Moony a lot easier, and thus make it easier for him to empty his mind before falling asleep. 

Sirius pulled the covers over Harry while Moony gave him one last glance before lying down in his own make-shift bed. Yawning faintly, Harry smiled up at Sirius, who brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"If you need anything, Harry, call me. Send Moony if you have to. I know you've got that pesky Gryffindor obstinacy working for you, but just ignore that for a few days. Okay?"

Harry nodded obediently. While he liked to believe he was very good at taking care of himself -- he had been doing that for the better part of his life after all -- he did realize that his injured mind was working against him at that moment. And he also had to admit that it felt rather good to have Sirius look after him. Harry thought that between Sirius taking care of him one way, and Moony taking care of him in a completely different way, he would have no problems staying in bed for the next few days. 

"Thanks," he whispered, and much to his own surprise, leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sirius' cheek. 

Sirius seemed slightly taken aback, and cleared his throat. "You're welcome," he said as he got up. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Sirius." Harry watched his godfather leave, smiling as he could still feel Sirius' stubble tickle his lips. "Good night, Moony," he whispered as soon as the door was closed. Moony let out a soft, contented sigh, and Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of a wet tongue on his cock and a slick erection in his mouth, and before his body had time to react to all those arousing memories, he was already fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

As he had expected, Harry enjoyed the next few days in bed. Sirius brought him food, helped him in the shower, and kept him company. They played chess and a couple of wizarding card games that Sirius taught Harry, talked about anything and everything, or just enjoyed each other's company while they were both engrossed in one book or another.

And the moment Sirius left him to get some rest, Moony jumped up on the bed, and Harry found himself beneath the werewolf with Moony's cock in his mouth while they brought each other off several times a day. Harry learned how to use his lips and tongue around the wolf's erection, and how to swallow everything that Moony gave him. 

It was the best few days of his life, and they ended far too quickly for Harry's liking. But on the sixth morning, Harry had to admit that he was feeling a lot better, and while he thought about faking it and staying in bed a while longer, he really didn't want to take advantage of Sirius' expert care. He was immensely grateful for everything Sirius had done for him so far, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lied to his godfather about his physical condition just to be pampered a few days longer. 

So, after he and Moony were done with their morning ritual of sucking and licking and coming so hard it was nearly painful, Harry strolled to the shower, Moony on his heels, and washed up before he got dressed in one of Sirius' robes, since his own clothes were still at Hogwarts. 

The sleeves were a bit too long, so Harry rolled them up, and he had to be careful not to trip on the hem while he walked, but other than that, Sirius' robes felt comfortable, and Harry made his way downstairs, Moony still on his heels. 

As he approached the kitchen, Harry heard familiar voices talking in a heated conversation. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should interrupt them, but then he figured that he lived there and had every right to be in the kitchen, as well. Besides, he was curious as hell to find out what exactly they were discussing. 

He knocked on the kitchen door once and pushed it open, stepping inside and not showing any of the hesitance he still felt. 

Dumbledore looked up at him from his seat at the table, a cup of steaming tea in front of him, and Snape scowled from his spot near the sink where he stood with his arms crossed. Sirius was seated opposite the headmaster, and turned in his chair to look at him. 

"Ah, Harry. It's good to see you up again," Dumbledore said with a warm smile while Sirius gestured him over. "I assume you're feeling all better again?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, and sat down next to Sirius, avoiding Snape's dark gaze, and trying very hard not to think about the fact that he'd been having sex with a werewolf the whole week. Somehow, that idea seemed very disturbing now that he was faced with someone other than Sirius or Moony. 

A soft, familiar hoot distracted him, and Harry turned in his seat to see Hedwig sitting in her cage on top of his trunk in the corner of the kitchen. 

"Hedwig!" he piped, and got up quickly to greet his owl. Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately when Harry stroked her head through the slim bars of her cage. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Harry looked over his shoulder at the old headmaster. 

"Harry, please join us. We have much to discuss, and not all of it is good news, I'm afraid."

Harry felt his heart miss a few beats, and unconsciously he glanced at Moony who sat next to Sirius, keeping a watchful eye on Snape. Dumbledore caught his gaze, and gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry, my boy. The bad news has nothing to do with Remus' condition." Dumbledore shifted in his seat and looked at Snape. "Severus, why don't you tell them what Mr Lestrange revealed to us."

"Very well," Snape sighed with a scowl, as if it were beneath his standards to explain anything to those three Gryffindors. "Professor McGonagall and I went down to Hogsmeade after your unfortunate... accident." 

Harry narrowed his eyes while he sat down next to Sirius again, and Snape gave him a challenging glare, but Harry remained silent. 

"We brought the bodies back with us to the castle, and were able to identify the two mauled corpses," Snape continued, giving Moony an accusing glare. Moony ignored him and stared at a fly which crawled across the table, acting as if that was far more interesting than anything Snape had to say.

"Their names were Rookwood and Mulciber. Both known Death Eaters and part of the Dark Lord's inner circle." Snape paused, and both Sirius and Harry nodded impatiently at him to continue. "We revived the third perpetrator, Rabastan Lestrange, also a Death Eater and part of the Dark Lord's clique. Of course the headmaster immediately notified the Ministry, but before they arrived, as I was sorting my potions supplies, I tripped and accidentally spilled three drops of Veritaserum into Mr Lestrange's mouth. How unfortunate, indeed."

Harry snickered, and he thought he could even see a faint grin on Sirius' face before his godfather continued to glare at Snape. Harry had got to know Snape a bit better over the past year, and while he still didn't like the Potions master much, he had learned to appreciate Snape's sarcastic sense of humor. So he grinned at his professor, even though Snape was looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

"Mr Lestrange then proceeded to tell us a few interesting details. Entirely out of his own free will, of course. The Dark Lord had created a hex that was meant for you, Mr Potter, as you no doubt had guessed. A hex meant to strengthen the connection you and the Dark Lord share, so he would gain full control over your mind and your free will, and thus could have you jump off the Astronomy Tower at any convenient time."

Harry shuddered, and felt Sirius' hand on his thigh, giving him a soft squeeze. 

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore looked at Harry and Sirius over his half-moon glasses and slowly nodded his head. "So, we know which hex they used. Somehow it opened a connection to the werewolf inside of Remus and brought him out, and it prevents his human mind from gaining enough control to change back. The problem is, however, that Voldemort created this hex himself. He took ancient Dark Magic, used bits and pieces of several hexes, and mixed it all into a custom-made hex meant for you, Harry."

"But you can create a counter-hex, right?" Sirius asked, and Harry noticed his godfather's hand tightening in Moony's fur as he was petting the wolf. Would it be awfully selfish if Harry hoped it would take a while before Dumbledore discovered a cure for Moony? Harry thought it would, but part of him couldn't help hoping that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to his friend -- or lover, even -- anytime soon. 

"Don't worry, Sirius. It is like a puzzle. We have all the pieces, but it will just take a bit of time to put them together and make it all fit. A couple of weeks of your patience is all it will take." The headmaster gave Sirius a smile before he turned his gaze to Harry. "And now for the more unpleasant news. There's been another attack." 

Harry tried to swallow past the odd lump that suddenly constricted his throat, and all he could think was: 'Please, don't let it be Ron or Hermione.'

"A number of Death Eaters attacked a small wizarding family," Dumbledore continued, his expression grave, which worried Harry even more. "The Longbottoms."

"Oh, god, Neville," Harry gasped, and he hardly noticed Sirius stroking his back in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Neville is fine. His grandmother, however, is not. She saved her grandson by stepping in front of a curse. The Killing Curse."

Closing his eyes, Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by a thousand thoughts and memories swirling through his mind. He heard his mother screaming, begging right before Voldemort killed her. He remembered feeling angry with Neville right after Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy. He also remembered how he and Neville had talked about what it was like to lose your parents, and that had helped Harry to see how strong Neville really was and he had learned to understand him. And he imagined what it must be like for Neville to lose his only family to the very people who had also taken his parents away from him. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry turned to Sirius. "He can stay here, can't he?"

Sirius blinked, and said hurriedly: "Yes, of course he can."

"That's very kind of you to offer, but that won't be necessary," Dumbledore said. "Molly and Arthur have agreed to take Neville in for the rest of the summer, and if need be, for a long time after that."

Nodding, Harry wondered if he'd be allowed to spend some time at the Burrow later on in the summer. It would be a lot of fun to hang out with Ron, Neville, Ginny and the twins, and maybe even Bill if he was around. 

As if Dumbledore had read his mind – and Harry was sure he had, since the headmaster was a skilled Legilimens – the headmaster shook his head. "I'm afraid that it will not be possible to visit your friends, Harry, nor can they come here this summer. We have decided it will be safest for all if you stay here with Sirius and Remus to look out for you."

Harry wanted to protest the fact that people were again making decisions for him, and that he was old enough to decide what was best for himself; he would become of age that summer, after all. But he had to admit that Dumbledore might have a point, and that it was perhaps safest to stay here. And, of course, Harry didn't mind spending a whole summer with Sirius and Remus, who would be Moony for a while longer. He'd just looked forward to spending some time with his friends, as well. 

So he stayed silent and nodded at the headmaster while he ran his hands over his face tiredly, wishing he were back in his bed with Moony where things were safe and uncomplicated and as normal as things would ever get for him. 

"And then there is the matter of the full moon," Dumbledore said, and Harry snapped his gaze up, looking from Sirius to the headmaster and back. But Sirius didn't seem at all surprised by Dumbledore's statement. 

"Yeah, I figured it would be best to lock him up tonight," Sirius whispered. 

"Indeed," Snape said, for once not sneering or scowling but just looking serious. "There is no telling how the Wolfsbane potion would react to the hex, so it is not an option for Lupin at the moment. We do suspect, however, that the full moon will bring out the...vicious part of him."

Harry half expected Sirius to snarl at Snape for that comment, but much to his surprise, his godfather did no such thing and merely continued to pet Moony, who was looking at Snape suspiciously. 

Dumbledore got up and straightened his aquamarine robes. "That is all for now. We will stop by again soon, and of course we will contact you immediately when we find the counter-hex."

"Headmaster?" Harry asked. "Can I write to Neville? And to the rest of my friends?"

Frowning, Dumbledore glanced at Hedwig for a moment. "You may, Harry, but I think it would be best not to send those letters by owl. Just hand them to me on my next visit and I'll make sure your friends receive them."

And with a final nod, Dumbledore stepped out of the kitchen, closely followed by Snape. 

Harry and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, and then Sirius cleared his throat. "Breakfast?"

Moony answered for Harry with a high-pitched yip.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry kept himself busy during the morning by writing letters to his friends. He told them what had happened in Hogsmeade and that he had fully recovered. Besides that, he wrote about everyday stuff; Quidditch, and that he was sorry he had missed the end-of-term feast, and that life at twelve Grimmauld place was good. Of course, he didn't go into detail about why it was so good. And to Neville, he also wrote that he was sorry to hear about what had happened, and that if Neville ever wanted to talk, he knew where to find him.

After a big lunch, Sirius helped him unpack his trunk and put away his clothes and books. They lounged in front of the fireplace in the drawing room for the rest of the afternoon, making small talk and generally avoiding the subject of Moony, but Harry knew Sirius was just as anxious about that night as he was. 

They ate their supper in silence, and after they'd cleaned up, Sirius nodded at Harry while he stepped out of the kitchen. 

"It's time."

Harry followed him into the hallway where Sirius stopped in front of a slightly worn panel on the wall. He banged his fist against it once, and the panel slid open, revealing a staircase leading down. 

"This house is full of surprises," Sirius said, obviously meant as a joke, but without any humor in his voice. While Sirius lit the numerous gas lamps on the wall with a flick of his wand, Harry followed him down the stairs, Moony on his heels as usual. 

The stairs led to a dank basement room, and Harry swallowed when he saw the large, iron cage that occupied half of the bare space. 

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said as he reached for the cage's door, pulling it open while the rusty hinges creaked. "In you go."

Moony looked at Harry for a moment, and Harry gave him a hesitant nod. With stiff legs, hackles raised just a bit, Moony walked into the cage, and turned to glare at the both of them when Sirius closed the door and turned the lock. 

"What do we do now?" Harry whispered. 

"We wait." Sirius leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. After a moment, Harry joined him there, and they both kept silent as they waited for the full moon to rise over their house. 

Long minutes ticked by and nothing happened, and Harry allowed himself to hope that maybe the full moon wouldn't have an effect on Moony, that perhaps the hex was overruling whatever hold the moon usually had over the wolf. 

But then, in less than a second, everything about Moony changed. Well, he still looked like Moony, but Harry could swear they had replaced the Moony he knew with an unfamiliar werewolf. 

Moony's eyes almost glowed in the dim light, and every hair on his massive body stood on end. The werewolf raised his lips, baring his large, saliva-covered teeth, foaming around the corners of his mouth. And then Moony let out a loud, vicious snarl and started growling at them while he threw his body against the bars. 

Harry flinched, his body tense and rigid, and he wanted to flee the room because this wasn't Moony, couldn't be Moony, but a strong hand around his wrist stopped him. 

"I want you to see this, Harry," Sirius said, his voice oddly hoarse and pained. He pulled Harry towards him and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to look at Moony. 

"You've been getting all chummy with Moony this week, and that's all and well, but I want you to know that that wasn't the real Moony." Sirius panted in his ear and it made Harry shiver while he looked at the beast, at the thing he had allowed to be so close to him these past days. 

"This is Moony. This is what being a werewolf is all about. I want you to take a good look at him, Harry, and never forget that. No matter how tame he might appear to be, Moony is not a dog, or a pet, or even a regular wolf."

Harry jerked himself free, and again he wanted to run away, but didn't. He understood what Sirius was trying to tell him. Even though he didn't want to, but he did understand that werewolves weren't tame pets, but in fact monsters who would kill if given the opportunity. 

He glanced at Moony again, who kept throwing his body against the bars, claws scraping across the floor and jaws snapping shut as he hurled himself towards them, and then Harry lowered his eyes. 

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to stay here. I think Padfoot will calm him down a bit. Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Harry lied, and when Sirius let go of him, Harry walked out of the room without glancing back at either Sirius or Moony. 

Harry ran up the stairs and all the way back to his room. When he got there, his chest heaving and his mind spinning, he slammed the door shut behind him and stood in the middle of his room for a moment, feeling angry and completely lost. He wanted to hurt something and destroy something, and he picked up the first thing he could find with the intention of throwing it against the wall. 

But then he recognized the object in his hand. It was the Remembrall Neville had given him last Christmas. Harry sank to the floor, clutching the Remembrall against his chest, and he started kicking his feet, shoving the pile of blankets that was Moony's bed away and out of his sight. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they had killed Neville's grandmother. It wasn't fair that he wasn't able to spend time with his friends. It wasn't fair that Moony was a real werewolf. It wasn't fair that whatever he and Moony were doing was on borrowed time. It wasn't fair that Moony would become Remus again sometime soon. And it wasn't bloody fucking fair that Sirius and Remus were lovers and had something together that Harry didn't have. 

Harry lay on the floor for a long time, just staring up at the ceiling at nothing in particular, pretending he didn't hear the howls coming from somewhere under the house. But his back started to ache, so eventually he pulled himself up and lay down on his bed. 

The sheets smelled of Moony, and Harry clutched the Remembrall tighter against his chest. What if the werewolf downstairs didn't change back into Moony the next morning? What if the full moon had somehow influenced the werewolf and Moony was stuck like that forever? What if Harry never saw Moony again? Never felt that cold, wet nose against his cheek, or that warm tongue licking his cock again? Never again have those piercing amber eyes following his every move?

What if Remus hated him after Dumbledore changed him back?

*~*~*~*~*

For the first time in many months, Harry was plagued by nightmares. While his body lay restless between sweat-soaked sheets, his mind was trapped in a world that wasn't real but somehow felt more intense than reality had ever done.

Voldemort was there, and he pointed his wand at Neville, who was lying on the floor, looking beaten and broken. Harry wanted to do something, stop Voldemort from killing his friend, but the air was as thick as clay and as sticky as glue, and Harry couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and all Voldemort did was stare at him with gleaming red eyes, whispering: "You are next."

And then Harry heard the familiar sound of nails clicking against a wooden floor in a pace he'd come to associate with warm licks and fierce climaxes. Moony was there, and would help him and save Neville, but Moony wasn't Moony, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off the monster that circled him, his gaze fixed on bared teeth and narrowed amber eyes, and all Voldemort did was whisper: "You are next."

Gasping for the air that he hadn't been able to breathe in his dreams, Harry sat up, his gaze flicking across his room until he finally realized that it had all just been a nightmare and that he was back in the safety of his own bed. 

Harry glanced at the clock. Six-thirty. The moon had set by now, and Harry didn't dare listen if he could still hear howls echoing through the house. He drew his knees up to his body and buried his face in his arms, desperate to know if Moony, his Moony, was back, but too worried that he might not be to go see for himself. 

But as the minutes ticked by, Voldemort's whispers became quieter in his mind until all that was left was a deafening silence which Harry knew could only be filled with the answer to the question that held him paralyzed. 

So he kicked his body into action, not bothering with slippers or a dressing gown, and made his way downstairs, the chilling morning air that was always present in this house a welcome distraction from his fevered dreams. He crept down the stairs into the basement, his bare feet soundless on the worn wooden boards, and taking a deep, shaky breath, he rounded the corner. 

Moony was looking at him, standing behind the bars, tail high and wagging happily, and Harry let out a breath he'd been holding ever since reality had allowed him to breathe again. 

Harry crouched down in front of the cage, his chest no longer constricted with worries and fear, and he stroked Moony's nose when the werewolf poked it between the bars to sniff his face. A warm hand on his bare shoulder startled him, but only for a moment, because then he recognized the hoarse voice that was whispering into his ear. 

"You look like you've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. Bad night?"

Giving Sirius a sideways glance, Harry nodded, not wanting to talk, not wanting to have to explain what it was like to be trapped in an unreal dimension with Voldemort. Sirius said nothing, but slipped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him close as he kneeled beside him. Harry wanted to pull away, didn't want pity, didn't want to have comfort remind him of discomfort, but Sirius insisted, and Harry gave in, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck, pressing his shivering skin against his godfather's warmth. He heard a lock turn, and then a familiar and welcome tongue licked his ear and his throat and his cheek, and Harry smiled for the first time since he'd left Moony there the previous night. 

Neither Harry nor Sirius moved for a long time, content with the intimacy of their half-hug while they both ran their fingers through Moony's fur as the wolf gave them puppy kisses which awakened Harry's cock. But he tried not to give into those desires right know, knowing that he'd have to stand up sometime soon, and his thin pyjama bottoms wouldn't do a thing to hide his arousal. 

"I'll fix us some bacon and eggs." Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, and his dry lips and rough stubble tickled Harry's skin in almost the same way Moony's tongue did, even though Harry tried very hard not to feel it. 

Moony darted up the stairs, obviously a lot hungrier than Harry was at that moment. He didn't care much for his empty stomach now that other voids inside of him had been filled once again. 

But when Sirius started breakfast and the strips of bacon sizzled in the frying pan, Harry inhaled the thick, salty scent and decided that he could do with a bit of breakfast after all. 

They resumed their usual chitchat over breakfast now that they didn't have to worry about Moony again for another month, and Harry hoped Sirius would give him some private time with Moony in his bedroom when they were done. But Sirius joined them upstairs, ushering Harry into the shower while he took his time shaving himself. Harry noted that Sirius seemed as happy as he was to have their odd family complete again, and while he really wanted to take Moony to his bed, Harry was happy enough to spend time with the both of them. 

And that is what they did. They played chess in front of the drawing room fire, Moony curled up at their feet, and Sirius was even forced to admit that Harry was getting better at it, even though Sirius still won most of their games. Harry helped Sirius prepare lunch and supper while Moony whined and begged for scraps. 

And even though Harry felt home again, he couldn't help counting the minutes until he could go to bed. Finally, early in the evening, Sirius commented that perhaps Harry needed to rest after Harry had forced himself to yawn at least a dozen times in a row. 

So he bid his godfather goodnight and walked up the stairs to his bedroom as casually as he could, his cock already hardening at the prospect of Moony's tongue licking him to orgasm. Moony followed him, seemingly just as eager as Harry to get away from Sirius. 

Harry closed his door and flopped down on his bed, hurriedly kicking off his shoes and shedding his robes, and then Moony was licking his face, but it was nothing like the polite puppy kisses from that morning. Moony forced his tongue in Harry's mouth, and while he curled one hand in Moony's fur and tried to worm off his Y-fronts with the other, Harry met the wolf's tongue with his own, meeting it halfway between their mouths for teasing licks. Harry opened his mouth wider, shivering when Moony laved his tongue across his palate and his teeth and the back of his mouth. 

Panting and aching, Harry lay down when Moony turned around and put his tongue to use on his cock, expecting the wolf to offer his own erection to Harry as he'd always done before. But Moony didn't, and instead started licking Harry's sac, short, swift strokes which drove Harry mad with want, and further down, the spot just below his sac which made Harry groan so loudly he had to bite down on his pillow to stifle the sounds. 

But Moony didn't stop there, and slid his agile tongue down further, touching places no one had ever touched before, and even though Harry thought it might be inappropriate he spread his legs wider, since it felt incredible to feel warm, slick flesh caress that very private spot. 

An insistent nose nudged against his thigh and hip, and a bit reluctantly, Harry turned on his side, not sure what Moony wanted of him. More nudges, and Harry rolled onto his stomach, peeking over his shoulder at the wolf. Moony looked back at him, black pupils dilated, darkening the usually almost yellow irises to deep bronze, and pushed his nose between Harry's arse cheeks, leaving Harry without any doubt what Moony wanted from him. 

The tip of Moony's tongue found his puckered entrance, pushing against it, penetrating it, and Harry convulsed, arms and legs jerking, breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat. 

"Moo --" The rest came out as a slow, tortured moan, and without realizing what he was doing, Harry spread his legs, drew them under his body, and offered himself to Moony completely. 

Slow, wet, calculated strokes from his tailbone all the way down to his sac, and Harry realized that Moony was deliberately not pushing against his entrance. With a frustrated sigh, Harry looked over his shoulder again. 

"Please, Moony... there... touch me there." Emphasizing his words, Harry raised his arse further in the air, pushing back against Moony's mouth. It was odd, to want to feel a tongue there, since it was the last place Harry thought anyone would ever want to stick their tongue. Of course Harry knew that when men had sex, they enjoyed having things done there. But, he decided, licking an arse had to be a canine thing for sure. Not that he was complaining, because Moony continued laving his arse, pressing his tongue against his pucker a little harder with every stroke. 

"Yes... 's good... more..."

Moony's tongue was inside him now, slipping past the tight ring of muscles with determined stabs, feeling warmer than ever and obscenely good. One hand clawing at the pillow, Harry wrapped his other hand around his prick, unable to resist the urge to stroke himself while he felt something smooth and slick slide in and out of a place he'd never thought could make him feel so aroused. 

Breathing through his nose in loud snorts, Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face further into the pillow while he felt tiny drops of sweat drip down his spine to the base of his neck where they dampened his hair and tickled down to his throat. His hand sped up around his cock, squeezing the pulsing flesh because Harry didn't want to end it, and stroking brutally because Harry wanted to come so badly his sac started to hurt. 

Deeper now, still so warm and slick, and Harry could feel Moony's panted breaths around his entrance, and the tips of the wolf's fangs scraping against the curves of his arse. The pressure in his sac became unbearable, and Harry stopped squeezing and only stroked, hurried and determined, concentrating on Moony's tongue sliding in and out of his channel, unfamiliar and new and exciting and so, so good. 

His orgasm hit him out of the blue, and Harry wailed into the pillow because it was too soon and too short. His cock spurted and Harry trembled and Moony withdrew his tongue. 

Before Harry had a chance to come back from the height of his climax, his body was crushed and something warm and slick and very, very hard nudged against his entrance. 

"Moony, no," he moaned, barely able to lift his face from the pillow with 300 pounds of werewolf pushing him to the bed. Claws scraped across his shoulder blades and suddenly Moony was panting in his ear while strong legs squeezed around his ribcage. 

"No... wait... no." Something was driving inside him now, hard and smooth and big, and Harry tensed, his eyes widening and his mind reeling at the idea that Moony was pushing his prick inside his body. "Moony... oooh... just... easy... no... yes... yessss."

Gasping for breath, Harry went still as Moony filled him, driving his pulsing prick as deep inside Harry's body as he could, the coarse fur of his belly and chest tickling Harry's arse and back while Harry felt something give way in a way it shouldn't. And then Moony stilled, and licked Harry's ear, and Harry relaxed despite the feeling that something too big was buried inside a part of his body he'd never before considered filling in that way. 

Harry wondered why Moony wasn't moving, but then he realized that Moony wanted to make sure he was all right. Harry wasn't sure if he was. This was something he hadn't expected to happen anytime soon, since he'd been more than happy with their oral fun. But it didn't exactly feel bad. A bit sore, a bit full, a bit odd, a bit heavy. Not bad. 

Moony pulled his hips back, and Harry felt the wolf's prick slide out almost completely before Moony drove it back in, not exactly rough, but not really gentle either. Something exploded inside of him, sending fluttering tingles to his softening cock. 

Not bad at all. 

Trying to concentrate on his breathing, trying to take deep breaths despite the wolf weighing down on him, Harry darted out his tongue when he felt Moony lick his mouth. Moony pulled his prick back again, and this time Harry met the wolf's thrust, pushing back against the hard cock, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

He was being fucked. Oh god. He was being fucked. By Moony. By Remus. By a werewolf. He was being fucked. 

Moony started thrusting in earnest now, short and sharp and fast, and Harry's cock stayed limp but the pleasant tingles exploding inside of him more than made up for that. Harry felt Moony groan, the sound rumbling in the wolf's chest and vibrating straight into his back. The wolf's cock filled him again and again, and it felt as if Moony's prick was getting even bigger the more it thrust inside of him, stretching the tight ring further, the furry base of Moony's cock making it feel sore whenever it pushed against the sensitive pucker.

Panting hotly in Harry's ear, Moony tightened his legs around Harry's chest while he drove his cock in and out of Harry's channel mercilessly. Harry realized that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to stop Moony now. Not that he wanted to. He was having real sex. He was being fucked. It was exciting and thrilling and arousing and just a tad painful, but it was real sex. A cock inside his arse. That idea alone made Harry moan helplessly. 

Then Moony tensed on top of him, his cock buried deep inside Harry while he pressed his hips against Harry's arse, and Harry felt hot, wet spurts fill him, and he licked his lips because he could almost taste Moony's heady release. Releasing a shaky breath, Harry relaxed as best as he could under the wolf's weight, but Moony didn't move, didn't slip out of him. Harry could feel Moony's prick pulse inside of him, and it was an oddly comforting feeling, to be connected that intimately. 

Moony licked Harry's face, soft, caring strokes, and Harry smiled, feeling tired and satisfied, because he'd had real sex. He'd lost his virginity. To Moony. To Remus. To someone he trusted and cared for. Harry had a sudden urge to tell Sirius that he'd taken his advice, but that was obviously out of the question. 

Maybe some day he could share this with Sirius. If Remus wouldn't hate him for --

No. 

Harry refused to think about that. Refused to consider any consequences just yet. This was their time. Moony's and his. And it would end, that Harry knew, but as long as he didn't think about it, it might not happen. It might be like this forever. Moony's cock inside of him, both spent and tired and pleasured and happy. It might, if only Harry made sure never to consider any of the other possible scenarios. 

So he concentrated on the feeling of Moony's prick inside him and the wolf's chest heaving against his back while Moony licked is face. Harry kissed him back, stroking his own tongue across Moony's, nuzzling the wolf's soft lips. It would be like this forever, even though Moony slowly started to move and pulled his prick out. Harry tried not to wince when something stung just past the ring of muscles, and took a deep breath when Moony pushed himself off Harry's body. He wanted to lie down, sink into the mattress, but Moony pushed his nose between Harry's arse cheeks once again, and lapped across Harry's entrance, slipping his tongue inside Harry's body and treating the sore flesh to soft, slow strokes. 

It felt good. It felt better than good, even if it did hurt a bit, and Harry rubbed his face against the pillow, content and warm and relaxed. His body tingled, tiny sparks floating through his veins, touching every cell in his body, inflaming every nerve. He felt dizzy, like he'd just dived down on his broomstick, and he closed his eyes to stop the room around him from swaying. So this was what real sex felt like. Harry'd never thought it would feel this intense. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Harry relaxed his body when Moony withdrew his tongue and lay down next to him. Rubbing his body against the sheets, Harry rolled onto his side to look at Moony, who was staring at him with hooded eyes, obviously quite tired and spent himself. Harry scooted closer, running his fingers through the soft fur around Moony's ears and placing small kisses on Moony's muzzle. 

He loved Moony, Harry realized. And while he supposed it was nothing new to love someone – Harry did love his friends and his godfather, after all – he had never before realized it so clearly. He loved Moony. It was a feeling that was intense and overwhelming and warmed his entire body while his heart suddenly seemed too large for his chest. 

"I love you," he whispered, amazed at how easy it was to say those words to someone for the very first time. "I really do." Harry kissed Moony's muzzle again, trailing his mouth across the tiny hairs on Moony's lips. 

Moony let out a contented sigh and pressed his cold nose against Harry's flushed cheeks. Then the wolf started to get up, but Harry tightened his arm around Moony's neck. He couldn't bear to have Moony leave him now, even if it was to lie down on his bed on the other side of the room. Harry didn't know why, but it was suddenly very important that Moony stayed with him. 

"Please. Just until I fall asleep."

Without hesitation, Moony lay down again, and Harry pressed his naked body against the wolf's, his skin feeling fevered and his mind still dizzy. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep before he even had a chance to empty his mind. 

He didn't have any nightmares that night. Instead, he dreamed about Moony and a forest and moist soil beneath his bare feet and a full moon shining down on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry snuggled closer to his godfather, rubbing his cheek against Sirius' shoulder while he felt Sirius' arm tighten around him just a bit. It had become a custom over these last three weeks to snuggle in front of the fire together during the evenings. Just like many other things had become a custom for Harry. Like having real sex with Moony. 

Every night before they went to sleep, Harry and Moony had sex. Harry let Moony fuck him. Harry needed Moony to fuck him. They had experimented with positions, since Moony mounting him so often gave Harry a very sore back, and Harry had discovered that preparing himself with a bit of hand lotion made sure Moony didn't hurt him when he drove his stiff prick in and out of his body. 

And whenever they woke up earlier than Sirius, they sucked and licked each other off in the morning. It was brilliant. And perfect. And very close to ending since Dumbledore's latest status report had indicated that the counter-hex would be ready any day now. 

Sirius was engrossed in a book and Harry paged through a Quidditch magazine, feeling a strong urge to go upstairs and mate with Moony, but also not wanting to leave his comfortable spot on the couch, buried in Sirius' warmth. For a moment, Harry allowed himself to contemplate how things would be when Remus would return. 

While he dreamed about Moony every night, running and panting and smelling and howling, Harry had started to wonder what it would be like to be so intimate with Remus. It was a ridiculous notion, of course, since Remus wasn't his like Moony was. 

But Harry couldn't help wondering. 

What would it be like to wrap his mouth around a human cock? Harry had seen Sirius' cock a number of times, thick and masculine, and he imagined that Remus' cock would look exactly like that. And what would it be like to feel such a cock inside of him? It started to itch, soft needle pricks inside his mind, his chest, his sac. A familiar itch that had bugged him for the last three weeks, but Harry tried to ignore it, because he didn't want to leave Sirius' side or be forced to stop imagining what it would be like with Remus. 

What would it be like to kiss a man? A real kiss, instead of just stroking his tongue against another one while trying to watch out for very large and very sharp teeth. The itch became more persistent, and Harry wanted to scratch, but didn't know how other than by doing all those things he wanted so badly. 

Closing his eyes, Harry shifted his face and nuzzled Sirius' throat, feeling long hair tickle his eyelids. Harry tried to imagine it was Remus, but couldn't, because Sirius didn't smell like Remus, but like himself; strong and wild, like autumn air and fallen leaves. Harry liked that smell, loved that smell, because it was Sirius, and just like Moony's distinctive scent, it made Harry feel safe and appreciated and loved. 

"Sirius?" he asked, not sure what he was asking for, but needing something. 

"Hmm?" Sirius turned his face towards him, but kept his eyes on the book in his lap. 

"Would you..." Harry pursed his lips for a second, wanting to feel what it would be like with Remus, but Sirius wasn't Remus, but Remus was Sirius'. "Would you kiss me?"

"What?" Sirius pulled back a little, frowning down at him. "Harry, I don't think --"

"Please... just a kiss." Harry scooted closer, the magazine on his lap falling discarded to the floor. 

"Really, I don't think that's --"

Not wanting to hear any arguments why Sirius didn't want to kiss him, Harry cupped the back of Sirius' neck and kissed him. 

For a moment, neither of them moved, lips just pressed together, and Harry could feel Sirius take a couple of deep breaths through his nose, the air he exhaled warm against Harry's face. Then a hand crept up the back of Harry's neck and tightened in his hair, and Sirius tilted his head just a bit, opening his mouth. Inhaling shakily, Harry opened his mouth as well, and sighed when he felt Sirius' tongue lick his bottom lip before sneaking inside. 

Weaving his fingers in Sirius' long hair, Harry closed his eyes and pushed his tongue against Sirius', stroking it, tasting it. It was warm and wet and a bit rough and very intimate and so different than kissing Cho or Moony. Sirius moved his lips across Harry's in a rhythm Harry found easily, and he opened his mouth wider, hungry for more of Sirius' tongue. 

Their kiss became more urgent, Harry pressing his body against Sirius as much as the odd angle would allow, and Sirius shifted his face, their noses bumping before Sirius devoured his mouth. Harry felt himself hardening against Sirius' hip, and he was sure he felt something equally hard pressing against his thigh. Harry moaned, and suddenly Sirius pulled back, breathing heavily on Harry's moist lips. 

They didn't speak, just breathed and stared into each other's eyes. Harry swallowed, and couldn't think of anything other than wanting to kiss Sirius again. But before he could press his lips to Sirius' once more, a familiar, agile tongue licked his mouth, and then Sirius', and for the briefest of moments Harry allowed himself to hope that perhaps he could have sex with both Moony and Sirius, and that idea sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

"Moony, no!" Sirius pushed the wolf away, and Moony whined but sat down obediently at their feet anyway. 

Harry swallowed and tried to pull back when Sirius ran his palm across Harry's lips, wiping them. 

"He's a werewolf, Harry. Don't let him lick your mouth." Sirius' gaze was stern and concerned, and Harry nodded even though he had no idea why Moony shouldn't lick his mouth. Didn't dogs lick their owners on their faces and mouths all the time? It might not be a very hygienic thing to do, but Harry didn't really care about that. He'd sucked Moony's cock more times than he could remember. It was a bit too late to start worrying about hygiene now. 

Clearing his throat, Sirius reached for the book that had fallen shut between them. "So, was that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Harry said, while he really wanted so much more to scratch his itch. He was feeling desperate for release. The urge to just reach inside his robes and stroke himself to climax almost too powerful to ignore. He wanted to have sex, needed to be fucked, and he shifted on the couch uncomfortably. 

"Okay." Sirius opened his book, skimming through it to find the page he'd left off. 

It ached inside of Harry, as if a thousand nifflers were burrowing in his mind, trying to dig their way out. It hurt, and Harry clenched his jaw, feeling cold sweat on his forehead, and jolts of stinging pain in his sac. He needed it. Needed Moony. Needed Moony to fuck him. Now. 

"Another headache?" Sirius gave him a worried glance, brushing Harry's hair off his forehead with the tips of his fingers. 

"Yeah," Harry said. It was another headache, but stronger now, much stronger than the ones he'd had during the past three weeks. They'd fire-called Madam Pomfrey about the headaches and the sudden bolts of nausea that hit occasionally, but she'd said that it was probably just the concussion Harry had suffered, and that he needed more rest. 

"Are you all right? You look as pale as a ghost."

Harry snorted, and then smiled at Sirius. "It's not as if I'm getting a lot of sun in here, now is it?"

Sirius returned his smile, sliding his arm across Harry's shoulder again, giving him a comforting squeeze. "Get some rest." Sirius brushed his lips across Harry's temple, and Harry thought he could feel them linger there for a second, and he was so tempted to grab the sides of Sirius' face and pull him down in a fierce kiss. It ached. It ached so badly. 

But Sirius pulled back, and Harry got up, swallowing back bile while dizziness rose in his mind. "Good night," he mumbled as he tried to walk to the door as normally as he could. 

"Sleep well." Sirius gave him one last worried glance before turning his attention back to his book. 

Harry rushed up the stairs, Moony running past him straight into his bedroom. Harry closed the door behind him, almost slamming it but remembering Sirius at the last moment, and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Kicking off his shoes and shedding his robes and pushing down his Y-fronts, Harry reached for the jar of lotion on his nightstand, breathing irregularly, which only made him dizzier. It ached, and Harry had learned over these past three weeks that only Moony's cock could make it feel better. Moony's cock buried deep inside him while Harry stroked himself to climax. 

Harry lay down, raised his knees to his chest, his arse exposed, and Moony tried to mount him, but Harry pushed him away. 

"Just... a... sec," he panted, scooping up a large amount of lotion from the jar, not caring that it fell to the floor, and driving two slick fingers inside his hole. Moony was panting as well, nudging his nose against Harry's hand in a silent plea to hurry, and Harry could see the wolf thrust his hips, humping dry air. 

"Now," Harry groaned, pulling his fingers out of his arse, not caring if he'd prepared himself properly, because it ached and only Moony's cock would make it stop. He pushed his arse over the edge of the bed a bit more, giving Moony enough room to enter him as the wolf raised his front legs onto the bed on either side of Harry's shoulders. 

Harry bit down on his fist to stifle a cry when he felt Moony's prick slide inside him. He bucked his hips back against the wolf, his free hand curling around his own pulsing cock, stroking it fast and rough. 

"Fuck me hard, Moony... please, I need it hard." 

Moony complied, his massive head lowered, and growled softly into Harry's ear. The wolf thrust his hips wildly and without holding any of his inhuman strength back, and Harry bit his lips and his tongue to silence the cries of near release that wanted to escape his mouth. 

The pain inside him transformed into something that was more than pleasure, more intense and more satisfying. Harry was himself now, his mind as clear as the sky the day Moony had rescued him. He trembled beneath Moony's strength and the force with which the wolf drove his cock in and out of his sore hole.

But Harry didn't feel any of that pain, because the ache was gone, finally, and he wrapped his legs around Moony's hips, pulling the wolf even closer, urging him in even deeper. It was brutal, it was unnaturally brutal, and it was just what Harry needed. 

"Moony, Moony, Moony," he chanted over and over again, wanting to crawl inside the wolf, wanting the wolf to fuck his way inside him, because they were one, and only when Moony fucked him without mercy were they whole. 

Harry didn't know how long it lasted, had lost all sense of time under the onslaught of Moony's cock, but even if it lasted an eternity, it would still end too soon. His sac drew up, sending what felt like liquid fire up his cock, and Harry bit down on Moony's furry throat when he spurted hot and wet over his belly. 

Scraping his teeth across Harry's shoulder, Moony growled low and soft, and thrust so hard into Harry that his body slid further up the bed. Then the wolf stiffened, and filled Harry with his release, his hips convulsing and his cock pulsing inside Harry's arse. 

Moony stayed buried inside of Harry for a long time after they'd both stopped panting and trembling. Harry didn't want him to pull out, wanted to feel Moony's cock throb softly inside his arse for the rest of the day and week and month and --

Footsteps. 

Hurried footsteps on the stairs. 

Gasping, Harry pushed Moony off, and the wolf slipped out of him, his cock still so engorged it tore at the tight ring of muscles, but Harry didn't care, because there were footsteps coming closer. He barely had time to roll onto the bed completely and cover his privates before the door burst open and Sirius hurried inside, waving a piece of parchment. 

"Dumbledore called! They managed --"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and looked from the spilled jar of lotion on the floor and Harry's come-covered belly to Harry's face. And blushed. 

"Oh, fuck. Did I interrupt you?" Sirius shook his head while he ran his fingers across his pursed lips. 

Harry glanced down at the strings of come on his body. "'S okay. I was just finished." Distractedly, he reached for the tissues he kept on his nightstand, still not quite understanding why Sirius was there or what he was trying to say. 

"Great!" Sirius stepped up to the bed and flapped the sheet of parchment above Harry's face. "We've got the counter-hex!" He turned to Moony, who was lying on his pile of blankets, head tucked between his legs as he was cleaning his prick. Sirius didn't seem to find the sight of that odd at all, and gave the wolf a wide grin. "Come on, you great big mutt. Time to make you a man."

Wiping at the mess on his belly, Harry still wasn't sure what Sirius wanted of him. There was something about Moony. Sirius wanted to take Moony away from him. He couldn't take Moony away from him. Moony and he were together, weren't they? And why was Moony getting up, stretching his long legs and walking to Sirius? Moony wasn't supposed to go away. It was supposed to last forever, wasn't it? 

"Come on, Harry, I need your help. Get your wand." Sirius threw the discarded robes at Harry and stood impatiently in the doorway. Harry pulled his robes on, his body responding to Sirius' wishes while his mind was still reeling from his recent fuck. 

It ached, and only Moony could make it go away. 

Moony was gone, Harry noted, as he looked around his bedroom, standing up on unsteady legs, checking if his wand was still tucked away in the pocket of his robes. 

It didn't ache now, since Moony had just taken it away, but Harry knew the pain would return, an unbearable itch only Moony could scratch. 

Why did Sirius want to take Moony away from him?

Moony was his. And he was Moony's. They'd mated. They fucked. Moony took the ache away. 

"Let's go. I'm sure Remus can't wait to be himself again." 

Who was Remus?

Harry let Sirius lead him down the hallway, down the stairs, into the drawing room. Harry was sure he'd heard of Remus. He just didn't understand what it had to do with Moony. Why did Remus matter? All that mattered was Moony and Harry and the full moon and wet grass beneath their paws and the scent of prey thick in the night's air and running and howling and mating --

"Harry?" Sirius shook his shoulder. "You're not sleepwalking, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Harry, snap out of it!" Sirius shook him roughly and Harry blinked, the tranquility in his mind suddenly replaced by bitter reality, and he realized where he was and why he was there. He slapped Sirius' hand away irritably. 

"I'm okay. I was just... sleeping or something," he muttered, glaring down at the floor. He knew he was lying. He knew he hadn't been sleeping. But he didn't know what it had been other than him and Moony and whole and complete. 

Sirius eyed him warily, but then nodded. "All right. Let's do this." He stepped closer to Harry again, showing him the piece of parchment. Harry recognized Sirius' handwriting, but the words themselves had little meaning to him. 

"I'll cast the counter-hex, but I need you to stand by in case something goes wrong. Dumbledore assured me nothing will, but you never know. So, if Moony responds... unfavorably, I need you to stun him. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, meanwhile wondering how angry Sirius would get with him if he grabbed the sheet of parchment and threw it in the fire. 

Harry looked around the room, but nothing seemed familiar. The large, soft couch didn't look inviting, the fire in the hearth didn't feel warm at all, and the heavy, blue drapes that shielded the windows no longer made him feel safe. Harry wondered how he'd ever been able to think of this place as home. 

It wouldn't be home without Moony. 

Even if they got Remus back in return. 

"Ready?" Sirius asked, taking out his wand and pointing it at Moony, who was sitting beside the couch, watching them curiously. 

No, he wasn't ready. Even if he'd known that his time with Moony wouldn't last, Harry wasn't ready. He thought about begging Sirius not to do it. Give them one more night, or a week, or just until he had to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to yell at Sirius that he couldn't do it, shouldn't do it, that he had no right to take Moony away from him. But Sirius had every right to get his lover back. And Remus had every right to be himself again. 

So Harry nodded, grabbing his wand, fingers clenched around it so tightly it hurt. He glanced at Moony, and the wolf looked back at him, looking for all the world as if nothing was about to change, his long tail wagging over the floor, his mouth opened just a bit so the tip of his tongue was visible. 

Swallowing back the frustrated scream he really wanted to let out, Harry looked away and stared at the floor, forcing himself to focus on the cracks between the wooden boards so he wouldn't have to see his Moony disappear. 

It already started to itch again, slow, tiny stabs behind his eyes, inside his chest, around his sac. It itched, and it would ache, and Moony would never be there again to make it go away.

Sirius chanted, and Harry heard it, but didn't, his thoughts and desires somehow disconnected from his body that just stood there in the drawing room, empty and useless. Not his. Not without Moony. There were sounds all around him, torturous cries, bones breaking, flesh tearing, but Harry didn't hear it, tried very hard not to hear it, squeezing his wand so tightly he wondered if it would snap. 

Silence, save for ragged breathing. 

Moony was gone. 

Harry didn't have to look up to know it, because he felt it. There was something missing from him, as if someone had stripped the flesh off his bones, and he felt alone, so very alone, as if he were the last living person in this world. 

Sirius moved. Harry saw it from the corner of his eyes, how his godfather stepped to the couch and crouched down. He didn't want to look, really didn't want to see that Moony wasn't there anymore, but something made him turn his head, something strong and indescribable that pulled on his neck like a leash. 

Remus. 

His skin looked so pale and scarred, countless welts standing out against smooth, muscled flesh, covered with soft brown hairs on his chest and crotch. 

Harry couldn't not look as Sirius ran his hand through Remus' silver-streaked brown hair, Remus leaning against Sirius' chest with his eyes closed, still gasping for breath.

The fire in the hearth started to feel a bit warmer again, until Remus snapped his eyes open, staring straight at Harry. He knew those eyes. They were Moony's eyes, the same shade of warm amber, and Harry wondered why he'd never noticed before how beautiful Remus' eyes were. 

Perhaps he wasn't so alone after all, and Harry took a tentative step towards his godfather and his lover. 

"How could you, Harry?" Remus croaked, pale fingers tightening around Sirius' arm. "How could you let Moony do that to you?"

It ached, and it would never go away again. Harry felt anger rising, bitter and poisonous, and he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes against the itch and the pain and the fury that possessed every cell of his empty body. "I didn't do anything. You started it!"

Sirius looked startled by Harry's words, and he stopped stroking Remus' hair, looking down at his lover in utter confusion. "What is he --"

"That wasn't me!" Remus tried to pull himself up, but was obviously still too weak to support himself. So he leaned on Sirius' shoulder, gleaming eyes fixed on Harry. "As if I would ever touch you like that."

The hot fury was gone now, replaced by something so cold, Harry was sure he stood frozen on the spot. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't even feel the icy feeling of rejection burrow itself deep inside his chest. 

"Wait... what... touch him? Remus?" Sirius pulled back from his lover, and Remus was forced to grab the armrest of the couch to hold himself upright. 

Alone. He wanted to be all alone, so Harry turned to run from the room, but Sirius was quicker and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back none too gently. 

"Mind telling me what's going on, Harry?" Sirius whispered, his voice thick and urgent. Harry stared at the floor, because maybe if he didn't answer, Sirius might let go of him. But Sirius' fingers tightened around his wrist, and Harry could feel his godfather's impatient breaths on his face. 

"Moony infected him."

Remus' voice had been nothing more than a whisper, but it sounded through the room as if it had been magnified by a thousand Sonorus spells. Still, Harry had trouble hearing what Remus had just said, and he looked up, seeing rather than feeling that Sirius had let go of him and was standing between him and Remus, looking as alone as Harry felt. 

"But..." Sirius looked up, and Harry could see the desperation in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Moony bit you, Harry?"

"Because Moony didn't bite him," Remus answered for him while Harry worried his bottom lip. Leaning his forehead against the couch, Remus took a few deep breaths. "A werewolf's saliva and semen are infectious and --"

"But how --"

"Merlin, how dense can you be, Sirius?" Remus snapped, glaring up at his lover. "His rectum! Harry got infected through his rectum because he's spent the last three weeks letting Moony fuck him!" 

Now it was silence that rang through the room and echoed in Harry's ears. He still felt empty inside, save for the insistent itch spreading through his skin and a thin layer of ice that was forming inside his chest. He didn't understand what Remus was saying, because he didn't want to understand it, because if he did understand it, it might be true. And it couldn't be true. 

"Go to your room."

Harry blinked up at Sirius, who looked murderous, much like he had done in the Shrieking Shack all those years ago. It triggered something inside Harry, something that felt an awfully lot like fear, but could just as well be rejection because Harry had never seen Sirius look at him with so much disappointment clear in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he whispered, diverting his gaze, feeling small and meaningless and very much like the freak the Dursleys had always said he was. 

"GO TO YOUR ROOM. NOW!"

Without looking back, Harry fled the room. He couldn't stand seeing Remus lying broken on the floor because of something he had done. Couldn't stand hearing Sirius scream at him because of something he had done. Knowing he'd disappointed his godfather was enough to make Harry want to curl up in a dark corner and hope the world would forget about him. And somehow he'd hurt Remus too, and that knowledge was unbearable, because Harry had seen Moony in Remus' eyes. 

With every step he took up the stairs, Harry became more and more convinced that he didn't belong there anymore. Moony was gone, and Remus had made it very clear that he didn't want to touch Harry and Sirius was angry with him and disappointed in him and had told him to go away. 

The icy feelings melted under hot swirls of anger and rage and hate and jealousy. Harry stomped into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, not caring that the picture of his parents Sirius had put up on his wall fell to the floor, the frame shattering into a thousand pieces. 

They didn't want him, and Harry sure as hell didn't want them, because they were together and he was alone and he hoped they would choke on their love and Remus was a lying bastard anyway because Moony wouldn't have infected him. He kicked his trunk open, and started throwing his meager possession into it. 

He would leave and never come back and everyone could just go fuck themselves because he didn't owe anyone a goddamn thing. He'd risked his life for this stupid wizarding world more times than he could remember, and all they did for him was lock him up and make decisions for him he could very well make on his own and he wasn't infected because Moony would never, ever do that to him. 

He yanked his wardrobe open and pulled his robes out, stuffing them on top of his books. He'd just leave and empty his vault and disappear and be alone without people locking him up and making decisions for him. He'd been alone all his life, because even his friends had their own families and people they loved and his godfather didn't want him anymore, anyway. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry didn't turn around, didn't want to see Sirius standing in the doorway, didn't want to see all that anger and disappointment even though he could hear it in Sirius' voice all the same. 

"I'm leaving," he said with determination while he threw his socks and Y-fronts in his trunk. 

"Like hell you are." Sirius stood next to him in an instant, grabbed an armful of robes from his trunk, and threw them back inside the wardrobe. 

"You can't stop me. I'll be of age in less than a week!" Harry glared up at Sirius, and grabbed a robe to stuff it back in his trunk, but Sirius grabbed the other end and tried to pull it from his hands. 

"You want to try me?" Sirius snarled. "Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you leave in this condition."

"There is no condition!" Harry yelled, pulling on the robe viciously, hearing the fabric tear. "Moony would never... Remus was just... Remus is just lying!"

"No, I'm not," came a quiet voice from the doorway. 

"But..." Harry started, feeling all the strength and energy drain from him, the robe falling from his weak fingers. "But Moony would never... you have to be."

Remus stepped inside the bedroom, giving Harry a grave smile. Harry looked at him, noting the patched robes and the calculated steps and Moony's eyes, and he couldn't muster the strength to battle Sirius who was unloading his trunk, face set in a determined mask. 

"I wish I could say I was lying about this, Harry." Remus sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand across the sheets, his gaze darting across the room and landing on Harry. "Come sit with me. I think I owe you a couple of explanations."

Feeling lost, because there wasn't any hot fury or icy rejection swirling inside him anymore, only bitter reality catching up with him, Harry nodded and stepped up to the bed reluctantly. He sat down next to Remus, a safe distance between them, and tried not to think that Moony was once again there on his bed with him, even if it wasn't exactly Moony. Still, Remus' proximity caused the itch inside Harry's mind and belly and sac to play up, and he shifted on the bed, staring down at his folded hands resting on his knees. 

"Sirius, if you could..." Remus gestured towards the bed and Sirius scowled, but dumped the pile of books he'd just picked up from the trunk on the small desk, and sat down on Harry's other side, arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

"Very well." Remus shifted a bit so he could look at Harry. Not that Harry was looking at him, because he still had his gaze fixed on his lap. 

"As I said, a werewolf's saliva and semen are infectious. Normally, someone gets infected because a werewolf's saliva enters his bloodstream when he is bitten."

"But Moony didn't bite me," Harry objected weakly, glancing up at Remus. 

"No, he didn't. But both his saliva and semen managed to infect you in another way. Through your rectum, which absorbs certain things like viruses. And when Moony... took you the first time, you were bleeding inside your anus. Just a couple of small wounds, but the virus had every chance to infect you --" 

"Bloody hell, Harry," Sirius interrupted, throwing his hands up. "If you wanted to have sex so desperately, why didn't you come to me?"

Harry looked up at his godfather with wide eyes, and swallowed audibly. 

Sirius shrugged. "It would have been a better idea than shagging a bloody werewolf."

"I've never heard you complaining about shagging a bloody werewolf before, Sirius," Remus said calmly, and Sirius snorted. 

"Shagging a... an animal. You know what I mean." Sirius scowled at his lover, who gave him an amused smile in return, expression mild and teasing. 

"I've never heard you complain about sex with animals before, either. As a matter of fact, I can recall a few nights in the Shack when you had no problems at all shagging me as Padfoot --"

"That was your idea," Sirius muttered. 

"It was my idea, yes, but you didn't seem to have any problems with it."

Harry looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus, and tried to grasp what they were saying. The image of Remus being fucked by Padfoot was a very arousing one for some reason, and Harry quickly crossed his legs to hide his growing erection. While Sirius muttered something unintelligible under his breath, Harry couldn't stop staring at Remus. "Did you... have... um... sex with Padfoot?"

Remus blushed and was obviously trying not to grin. "Well, if you change into a large canine once a month, you get curious about certain things."

"So you don't... hate me for doing those things with Moony... um... you?" Harry whispered, and Remus put his hand on Harry's thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

"Of course I don't hate you. About what I said downstairs, I didn't mean that I wouldn't want to touch you, Harry. I just meant that I wouldn't touch you because it would be inappropriate. I'm twice your age, your godfather's lover, your former professor --"

"I get it," Harry sighed, not sure if he did, because Remus was Moony, and Moony had touched him all right. "But why didn't you..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence, couldn't find the words he needed to ask all the questions that haunted his mind. 

"Why didn't I stop Moony?" Remus offered, and Harry nodded. "I wish I could have stopped him. I wish I could have influenced that part of Moony's mind." Remus buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, and Harry had the urge to stroke his back, but didn't, not sure if contact like that was welcome or not. 

"You have to understand, Harry, that even though I was there, in Moony's mind, I didn't have full control over him. I could keep his violent side back, yes. But there was nothing I could do about his instincts, his natural urges. Like the urge to mate and reproduce."

Remus looked up at Harry, his tousled brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. Moony's eyes, Harry noticed once again. 

"Moony saw you as one of his pack. He had the urge to protect you and to mate with you and to infect you. That first time, Harry, he was rough on purpose. He wanted you to become a werewolf. And those instincts were so strong that I could do nothing about it but watch. And feel."

"Merlin, Remus, if this comes out, they'll throw your arse into Azkaban," Sirius said, most of the anger drained from his expression, now only looking concerned and a tad desperate. 

"If I'm lucky, they'll throw me in Azkaban," said Remus bitterly. "If I'm not, I'll get to meet the sharp end of Walden Macnair's ax. There's a death penalty for infecting a human being."

"No," Harry gasped. He still wasn't really grasping the fact that he'd been infected or what that meant for him, but the idea of losing Remus, either to Azkaban or to death, was very clear and very unwelcome. "They can't do that. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault!"

"Hush, Harry." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have explained things better. I thought I did, but maybe I just figured you'd know. And bloody hell, I should have seen the signs. Your headaches, and the way you behaved these last few weeks. I should have --"

"It's no one's fault, Padfoot." Remus put his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Besides, it's too late now to point fingers. We'll have to deal with it in the best way we can."

"We'll have to tell Dumbledore," Sirius stated. 

"No!" Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know that he'd got himself infected. He didn't want to have to explain how and why he'd got himself infected. And he surely didn't want to risk having Remus taken away from them. 

"Dumbledore has to know, Harry. He's always known about me and was very helpful when I was still at school. Besides, we need the Wolfsbane Potion for you."

"I could brew that," Sirius offered, but Remus frowned at him. 

"Sirius, I know you were good in Potions, but you haven't touched a cauldron in over fifteen years. And the Wolfsbane Potion is a very complicated potion to brew. We'll need Snape's expertise for that, especially since Harry got infected in the way he did."

"What do you mean, infected in the way I did?" Harry asked.

"I've read all there is to read on werewolves, but I've never heard of a case before where someone got infected because he mated with a wolf. And from what I could see, you're responding much differently than I do to the infection. Sure, I get horny as hell during the days around the full moon, but it seems so much more intense for you." Remus gave Harry a worried glance. "What do you feel, Harry?"

"It hurts," Harry mumbled, suddenly very aware that both Remus and Sirius were staring at him intently. "It aches and it only goes away when Moony... um... fucks me. But the pain always comes back again."

"Does it ache now?" Remus asked softly, leaning closer so Harry could feel his warm breath on his ear. 

"No, but it itches. It always starts as an itch, and then it aches, and then I need it."

"Hmm. I've never heard of that before," Remus mused. "I usually feel weak and tired and very horny before the full moon, but it never aches. It must have something to do with how you got infected, although I don't think it will influence your transformation."

Transformation.

That word hit Harry in the head with the force of ten bludgers, and it suddenly all became clear. 

"I'm a werewolf, aren't I?" he whispered as the world seemed to disappear from under him, and he was falling through darkness since there was nothing left. But then there were arms, strong arms catching him.

Harry tightened his fingers in Remus' robes, pressing himself against a warm, firm body while he felt an equally warm, firm body embrace him from behind. Sirius and Remus had their arms wrapped around him, and secured him to the bed, to the present, to reality. Harry buried his face in the nape of Remus' neck, feeling Sirius' face leaning on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against rough skin, his breath hitching. He didn't deserve them. Didn't deserve to have Sirius and Remus hold him and stroke his back and his arms and his head. It was all his own stupid fault, fucking up his own life and endangering Remus' and betraying Sirius' trust. He didn't deserve them. 

"You're not alone in this, Harry," Sirius whispered against his ear. 

But he was so very grateful that he had them nonetheless. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It happened. There's nothing we can change about that now." Remus pulled back a little and cupped Harry's chin, looking him in his eyes. "We'll get you through this, don't worry. Yes, it's painful, and yes, you'll be leading a double life from now on, but it is not the end of the world. Trust me."

Harry nodded and rubbed his cheek against Remus' shoulder. He did trust Remus. And Sirius. And he believed them when they said he wasn't alone.

"And don't forget that you're dealing with Marauders here. We managed to keep Moony's secret for all those years. I'm sure we can keep this one as well." Sirius' voice was tainted with pride and a certain smugness that Harry had come to associate with his godfather whenever he spoke about their days at school. Sirius nuzzled the short hairs just above his neck and rubbed his back. Harry curled into those touches, letting out a satisfied sigh until the itch returned, persistent and almost aching. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry tensed between the two bodies that had felt so wonderful and warm and safe just moments before, but which were now a cause of discomfort, because they were so close and yet not close enough.

"Is it aching again?" Remus asked, stroking Harry's cheek with gentle care. 

"It's starting to, yes," Harry said, dropping his hands to tighten them in the sheets beneath them. 

"Well, we know what helped you before. Perhaps we should try that again." Remus glanced over Harry's shoulder at Sirius with a questioning look. Harry couldn't see his godfather's response, but then Remus smiled and looked at him. 

"If you want us to, that is."

"Um..." Harry blinked and licked his lips. "You mean...both of you?"

Remus nodded. "If you don't want that, perhaps there's --"

"Oh, no. It's... um... fine." Harry fidgeted with the sheets, feeling his cheeks flush and his throat constrict. It was better than fine. It was like an erotic dream come true. A very erotic dream, and the itch in his sac intensified while his cock throbbed for attention. 

"All right. Let's just see how this goes, shall we?" Remus cupped Harry's face, running his thumbs over Harry's cheeks, and then lowered his face to press his lips to Harry's. 

Despite his anxiety and even a little embarrassment, Harry opened his mouth and bravely met Remus' tongue with his own. It was almost familiar to kiss Remus, because Remus smelled like Moony and even tasted a bit like Moony, but it was so much better to kiss Remus than Moony, because their mouths fit and Remus' tongue was soft and slick and swiped around his own tongue in practiced strokes. Harry released the sheets and curled his hands in Remus' hair, pulling him closer, opening his mouth wider, eager to taste all he could of Remus. 

Then a warm hand slid under his robes and strong fingers grabbed his cock, stroking the engorged flesh in a teasing rhythm. Harry gasped as he pulled back from Remus and looked over his shoulder to see Sirius give him a very cheeky grin. 

"I've wanted to do this since the start of this summer." Sirius gave Harry's prick a gentle squeeze. "No, strike that. I've wanted to do this ever since I walked in on you last year, playing with yourself."

Moaning, Harry spread his thighs and bucked his hips up, driving his cock further into Sirius' tight fist. "You have?" he asked in disbelief. 

Sirius brushed his lips across Harry's cheek. "I'm only human," he whispered, and tilted Harry's chin up with his free hand, crushing his lips to his godson's. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back against Sirius, his hips still impatiently rocking against Sirius' hand, and his tongue seeking the familiarity of Sirius' mouth. It felt different than kissing Remus, not better or worse, just different. Remus was forceful but in a very gentle way, while Sirius was rough and demanding. 

Returning the kiss as well and as eagerly as he could, Harry sagged against Sirius' warm body until he felt fingers pulling on the buttons of his robes. Feeling high with arousal and the idea of having real sex with two real men, Harry pulled away from the heated kiss, leaning the back of his head on Sirius' shoulder to see Remus sitting beside him naked, slowly pulling Harry's robes off his shoulders. 

Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Harry glanced down and watched in anxious fascination how his own pale skin was revealed as his robes fell open to his sides. For the first time, Harry saw someone else's hand wrapped around his stiff cock, and the sight of that was surreal and enchanting and hypnotic, and he forgot to breathe as he watched Sirius' fingers tighten around his prick, stroking it from root to tip. 

Two hands slid up his bare thighs, fingers spread and kneading softly, and Harry inhaled through clenched teeth. Remus ran the tips of his fingers across Harry's sac, pushing against it, fondling Harry's testicles in the palm of his hand. 

"Oh fuck," Harry gasped, arching his back when he felt Sirius pinch one of his sensitive nipples, and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Sirius' cheek, breathing roughly against the stubble on his godfather's skin. 

Sirius squeezed the base of his cock, hard this time, before releasing it. "Take it easy, Harry. There's still a lot more to come." Pinching both his nipples, Sirius kissed Harry, slow strokes of his tongue across Harry's lips, and pulled back, reaching for his own robes. 

Harry felt dizzy again, but not the kind of dizziness that had plagued him over the past three weeks. This was the kind that came with the strong urge to rut and stroke and lick and come, and Harry bucked his hips up helplessly, meeting nothing but thin air. Remus held on to Harry's hips with both hands, gazing down at Harry's cock with the same starving look Harry had seen on Moony so many times. Harry opened his mouth to speak or groan, but nothing came out save for ragged breaths. 

Remus shifted and Harry saw a hard, pulsing cock poking up between Remus' thighs. It looked just like he had imagined it would: masculine and thick and with an angry, red head, small, clear drops glistening around the slit. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry reached out his hand and curled his fingers around Remus' cock, licking his lips and letting out a very wanton whine. 

"Can I...?" Harry glanced up at Remus, who was looking at him with hungry eyes. "I want to... taste it."

His lips curling up in a mischievous grin, Remus pushed himself back on the bed, laying down and spreading his legs, and then he nodded at Harry. "You have a very talented mouth, Harry, so don't hold anything back."

The tiny stab of disappointment he'd felt when he'd been forced to let go of Remus' cock was quickly replaced with an overwhelming, electrifying feeling that stirred his blood when Harry saw Remus lying there, spread out for him to do with as he wanted. Harry didn't even know where to begin, because there was so much of Remus that he wanted to touch and taste and lick and bite and suck. 

Turning around and crawling up the bed until he kneeled between Remus' spread legs, Harry yanked his glasses off and threw them in the direction of the nightstand. He wouldn't need them when he devoured Remus whole. Harry didn't know if it was the infection that made him feel his way or his rampant teenage hormones, but he wanted to pin Remus to the bed and thrust against him and in him and drown him in his come. 

Remus gave him a sly smile, raising his arms above his head, spreading himself out even further. "Tell me how you feel, Harry."

"I feel hungry," Harry moaned, without even realizing what he was saying. He heard fabric moving and then felt the bed dip behind him. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Sirius, naked, sitting against the footboard with his knees drawn up and his thighs spread, stroking himself leisurely while he watched them through narrowed eyes. 

"Tell me what you want to do," Remus whispered. 

Harry snapped his gaze back to Remus, taking in his lean form, not as broad and muscled as Sirius was, but pale, scarred skin that covered slender, tight muscles on angular bones. "I want to lick you," he breathed. 

"Then lick me."

With something that sounded very much like a growl, Harry threw himself at Remus and attached his mouth to the first piece of flesh he could find: the side of Remus' throat. He laved his tongue across the rough stubble and the scarred skin, and felt Remus tangle one hand in his hair, urging his head lower. Trailing a wet path across Remus' throat, Harry licked his Adam's apple before mouthing his way further down. He raked his teeth across Remus' collarbone and licked across his shoulder down to Remus' armpit. 

"That's it, Harry. Don't hold it back. Just let it out," Remus groaned, and Harry lapped across the soft hairs, taking in the familiar scent that was so much like Moony's. He pulled his head up and stared at Remus, the tips of his fingers digging into Remus' shoulders. 

"I want to bite you," he growled, baring his teeth. 

"Then bite me."

The uncomfortable itch had been replaced with a feral urge that inflamed his nerves and gave him a sense of freedom he hadn't even felt when Moony had fucked him. He crushed his lips against Remus' chest and found an erect nipple. Drawing his teeth up and down the small nub, he bit down on the flesh that surrounded it, making Remus arch his back up and inhale sharply. 

Harry dragged his teeth down Remus' chest, feeling angular ribs just below furry skin. Raking his fingers across Remus' body, Harry tweaked his nipples while his mouth caressed every scar he found. Not quite realizing what he was doing, Harry was drawn to a patch of thick, scarred skin on Remus' side, and he tilted his head up just a bit to look at it. This was *the* scar, he realized. The wound that had infected Remus, and Harry ran his fingertips across the welt before darting his tongue out and laving it across that one thing that connected them more strongly than any blood or family bond ever could. 

Hissing, Remus tightened his fingers in Harry's hair, pressing his mouth down on the marred flesh. Harry could taste blood though he hadn't draw any and smell a rainy forest while he was indoors. He knew it was the infection, the connection, that was playing with his mind, but he didn't care because it made him feel powerful and savage and free. 

Lapping at the scar, Harry pressed his hips down to the bed, rubbing his swollen cock against the crumpled sheets, unable to resist the urgent need to climax. But then a strong arm reached under his hips, pulling him up, and a broad hand squeezed his cock. 

"Not so fast, Harry," Sirius breathed against his skin while he pressed open-mouthed kisses on Harry's shoulder.

Lifting his head, eyes closed, Harry could only feel that torturous grip on his cock, and he bucked his hips in a silent plea for Sirius to stop squeezing and start stroking, but Sirius was cruel and only squeezed harder. 

"Do you want to fuck Remus?" Sirius whispered into his ear, his breath warm and moist and promising against Harry's skin. 

"Y-yes," Harry moaned, slowly opening his eyes to look down at Remus, who gave him a half-smile in return. 

"Do you want to fuck Remus while I fuck you?" Sirius licked the soft spot of skin just below Harry's ear, making Harry jerk his hips helplessly. 

"P-please," Harry whimpered, unable to take his eyes off Remus, who had released Harry's head and had wrapped his hand around his own cock, holding it up while running a single finger over the slick head. Harry licked his lips. 

"Suck me," Remus ordered, and that firm tone of voice was Harry's undoing, and he could do nothing but obey it. Gripping Remus' hips, Harry lowered his open mouth around Remus' prick. Sucking and licking and raking his teeth up the hard flesh, Harry faintly realized that this was much better than sucking Moony's erection. It tasted less bitter and the skin was softer and the cock bigger, and Harry tried to take as much of it into his mouth as he could without choking. Remus wound his finger in Harry's hair again and urged his head down further. 

"I know you can take more, Harry," Remus breathed, and Harry took more, closing his eyes against the invading length in his throat. 

"Oh yes, that's it. Suck it. Hard." 

Remus' tone held some sort of invisible control over Harry, and while he swallowed around Remus' prick Harry wondered if it was the infection or if he actually liked to be ordered around like that. 

"Spread your legs," Sirius said, running a hand down Harry's back. 

Harry began to suspect he just liked being ordered around, because he immediately obeyed Sirius, eager for anything his godfather wanted to do with him. 

Sirius' long hair tickled his back as Sirius shifted on the bed and settled between Harry's legs. Holding Harry's hips in place with one hand, Sirius ran his thumb down between Harry's buttocks, stabbing it against his entrance. Harry moaned around Remus' cock, pushing his arse back against his godfather's hand. 

"Oh, you're an eager little thing, aren't you?" Sirius breathed against his lower back, licking his way down, and biting down on the round flesh of Harry's arse cheek. Taking deep breaths through his nose, Harry worked the underside of Remus' cock with his tongue, one of his hands trailing down to squeeze Remus' sac. 

"Hold still for a second, Harry," Sirius said, and Harry stiffened, choking around Remus' cock when he suddenly felt a stream of magic tingle inside his arse. Gasping for air, Remus' prick slipped from Harry's mouth as he rested his cheek on Remus' hip, his fingers still playing with the soft skin of Remus' sac. Remus stroked his hair and grabbed the base of his cock, rubbing the slick head over Harry's moist lips. 

"Just a cleaning spell," Sirius said as he grabbed Harry's arse and parted the cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Moony's saliva and sperm can't infect you orally," Remus said while he lifted his head off the pillow and gave Sirius an amused smile. 

"I know. But it's the principle. Moony's been getting some all this time while I've been stuck wanking in my room. I have no desire to dab my tongue around in Moony's spunk."

While Remus rolled his eyes and snorted, Harry wondered what the hell the other two men were talking about. His ears were pounding and his vision was blurred and he had a very hard time keeping up with reality while Remus was rubbing the head of his cock over his face and Sirius was fondling his arse. There was something about a tongue, and Harry looked up over his shoulder. Surely Sirius wasn't going to stick his tongue there?

Apparently he was, because there was something warm and wet stabbing at his entrance, and Harry shivered when it broke through the tight ring of muscles and stroked the inside of his arse. 

"Holy fuck," he gasped, and lowered his face to Remus' hip again, looking up at Remus with wide eyes. 

"You didn't think only Moony likes to lick a tight arse, did you?" Remus asked, and Harry felt his face flush. Remus snickered, and pressed the head of his cock against Harry's mouth. 

"Just suck on it a bit, and enjoy the ride. Sirius is quite adept with his tongue."

Sirius let out a grunt of agreement as he worked his lips around Harry's entrance and slid his tongue in and out of Harry's hole. Sucking the head of Remus' prick into his mouth, pushing his tongue against the leaking slit, Harry relaxed and concentrated on the feeling of Sirius' mouth on his arse. It felt different than Moony doing that to him, because Sirius seemed to know what he was doing; he didn't just lick, but sucked as well, causing a teasing tension that tingled all around Harry's lower back. 

Too soon all those intense sensations became too much for Harry, and he released Remus' cock with a soft pop. "Please," he moaned, pushing back against Sirius' mouth, barely resisting the urge to reach down and stroke himself to climax. "Please, I need more."

While Sirius pulled back with a final lick over his pucker, Remus pushed himself up on his elbows and drew his knees up to his body, exposing himself to Harry who sat back on his haunches, looking at Remus' entrance with wide eyes. The feral urge was gone, replaced by the realization that he was having sex with Sirius and Remus, and that notion was both thrilling and scary. Since he didn't quite feel up to proceeding on his own, Harry felt very grateful when Sirius reached for the spilled bottle of hand lotion and kneeled down beside him. 

"Now comes a very important part," Sirius whispered conspiratorially. "Preparation." He scooped up a large amount of lotion from the jar and spread it over his fingers. Grabbing Harry's left hand with his right, Sirius smeared the lotion over Harry's fingers as he weaved them together, save for his index finger, which he pushed against Harry's, holding it up. 

Harry watched in amazement as Sirius guided their hands to Remus' pucker, and pushed both their index fingers inside. Remus clenched his arse around the intrusion before he relaxed and let out a soft moan. Leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder, Sirius pushed Harry's finger around inside Remus, and Harry was surprised at how hot and soft it felt. 

"Okay, now we're going to tease his prostate a bit," Sirius whispered while he nudged Harry's finger up until it pressed against a tiny nub. 

"His prosta -- oh, the spot that tingles," Harry said while stroked the tip of his finger over where he thought that spot was, and from the way Remus inhaled and clenched his muscles around their fingers Harry figured he'd aimed pretty well. 

"Tingles? I always like to think of it as that amazing little gland that can turn any grown man into a puddle of goo, but hey, tingles works as well." Sirius chuckled, but before Harry had the chance to feel embarrassed about his own statement, he felt something hard and slick press against his own entrance. Without thinking, he raised his arse, and he felt Sirius push two fingers inside of him. 

Gasping, Harry rocked back against Sirius' hand and shivered at the full sensation in his arse he'd come to like so much over these last few weeks. Sirius slid his fingers in and out of Harry's channel with the same rhythm as their fingers working Remus' hole, and Harry watched how his and his godfather's digits opened Remus' puckered ring. 

"He can take more," Sirius whispered, nudging his middle finger against Harry's until he raised it. When they pushed their four fingers inside, Remus threw his head back and bucked down hard, gritting his teeth and letting out a strangled groan. 

"Oh, he likes that, don't you, love?" Sirius teased, pressing a third finger inside Harry and stroking over his prostate mercilessly. 

"Quit teasing and start fucking," Remus growled, and Harry, who was slowly turning into that puddle of goo Sirius had talked about earlier, whispered: "I agree."

Biting down on Harry's shoulder and muttering something about impatient mutts, Sirius pulled their fingers out of Remus, and shifted behind Harry again. Remus reached for a pillow and pushed it under his hips while Harry gave him a questioning look. 

"It'll make it a bit easier," Remus said, and Sirius spread his three fingers inside Harry's entrance, making Harry forget what Remus was referring to anyway. Sirius pushed both of them forward as Harry felt his fingers slip from his arse, quickly replaced by something big and blunt pressing against his entrance. 

"Just relax," Sirius whispered into his ear, his hair stroking pleasantly over Harry's shoulder and neck. Taking deep breaths, Harry tried his best to relax as Sirius pushed his cock forward and breached the tight pucker. Spreading Harry's legs wider with his knees, Sirius slung his arm around Harry's hips, and pulled him back, impaling him on his prick. Clawing at the sheets, Harry trembled under the sudden invasion, opening him up in a way Moony's erection had never been able to. Sirius' prick was so much bigger than Moony's, and so much thicker as well, filling Harry in a way he could only describe to himself as complete. 

When he'd sheathed himself inside Harry completely, Sirius stilled, giving Harry a moment to catch his breath and relax around his cock. Moving both of them forward a bit more, Sirius wrapped his still slick fingers around Harry's cock, and stroked it a few times before he grabbed the base and pressed the shining head against Remus' entrance. 

Harry could do nothing else but watch open-mouthed, still reeling that Sirius' cock was actually buried inside his arse, as his own prick pressed against Remus' pucker. Letting out a deep breath, Remus grabbed the back of his knees and pulled his legs up more while Sirius slid Harry's cock inside Remus' body. 

"Yesss," Remus hissed, and Harry forgot to breathe as his prick was suddenly enveloped by Remus' tight, warm hole. He shifted forward, placing his hands on top of Remus' chest, but still a bit anxious to actually move his cock inside of Remus' arse. 

"And now," Sirius whispered as he leaned down over Harry's back, one arm firmly wrapped around Harry's waist and the other one pressing down on Harry's hip, "we fuck."

"Oh, wow," Harry moaned when Sirius pulled both of them back and thrust forward. It was the most amazing feeling Harry had ever felt, something hard and hot sliding inside his body while his own cock stabbed inside a tight hole. The itch was gone and the feral urge was gone and what was left was sheer pleasure and feeling hot and safe and loved and it was better than Harry had ever thought sex could be. 

He was flying and he was falling and he was living and he didn't even notice when Sirius stopped moving and he was fucking himself on Sirius' prick while thrusting forward hard inside Remus because he was too wrapped up in the brilliance of it all to notice anything but good and great and bloody hot and hoping he would never come so he would be stuck with Sirius' cock inside his arse and his prick inside Remus' hole for the rest of his life. 

He could hear strangled moans and grunted groans around him, some of which were probably his own, and he looked at Remus' face, eyes narrowed and mouth opened and panting, without really seeing it, and he felt Remus stroke his own prick fast without really feeling it, because he was fucking and he was being fucked and his cock was throbbing as his sac tightened.

Someone let out a sharp cry, and it took Harry a moment before he realized that he had been to one to voice his climax so loudly. His cock spurting and his body convulsing in Sirius' arms, Harry thought he'd pass out as Sirius thrust inside him savagely. When Sirius stiffened and came and let go of him, Harry slumped on top of Remus, feeling Remus' warm release slick against his sweaty skin. 

He was soaring so high, Harry thought he might never come down again, and all he could do was breathe against Remus' chest while his cock softened inside Remus' arse and Sirius pulled out of him gently. 

He breathed and stared at nothing and was happy and there was no ache and no itch and he was safe and even though he'd fucked up his life, things would be okay because there were hands stroking his sweat-slicked back and his tousled hair. 

"Do you think we broke him?" he heard Sirius say somewhere in the distance, and with great effort Harry managed to lift his head and look at his two lovers. Remus looked back at him with one raised eyebrow and Sirius was lying next to Remus, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"'M fine," Harry mumbled, and dropped his head to Remus' chest again. 

"Come on, Harry. Better to pass out on the bed than on Remus."

He felt hands grab his shoulders and pull him off that wonderful warm body, and then he was lying on soft sheets and two warm bodies pressed against him from either side. Shifting on his back, Harry forced his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling, his mind slowly descending back into his body.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, shifting on his side so he could look at Harry.

"Brilliant," Harry whispered, before grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. He'd had real sex with real men, and not just any men, but Sirius and Remus, something he wouldn't have dared hoped for even in his wildest dreams. He turned his head, and looked from Remus to Sirius and back. "Can we... um... do this more often?"

"As often as you like," Remus said with a smile, before Sirius cleared his throat. 

"May I remind Mr Potter that his two lovers are not teenagers anymore and thus need a few hours to recover after a sublime shag like this?"

"Speak for yourself," Remus said with a teasing snort.

"Werewolf stamina doesn't count," Sirius objected, pointing an accusing finger at Remus. Shifting on his side, Sirius leaned up on his elbow, and pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "It helped you with your itches and aches, didn't it? Well, it helped me with certain itches as well, so I see no reason not to do it again."

Harry smiled, leaned up to kiss Sirius' lips, and turned his face to kiss Remus. While he missed Moony in a way, he had to admit to himself that this was a much better deal. There they were, all spent and come-covered and sweaty, and Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed and sated. 

"He'll need a nickname," Remus said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"How about imbecile," Sirius suggested, and Harry looked up at his godfather in mock annoyance. 

"I was thinking of dunderhead." Remus gave Harry a very innocent look. Harry frowned at him in return. 

"No, let's not do Snape any favors, shall we?" Sirius ran his hand over Harry's chest, his brow furrowed, appearing to be deep in thought. "He's a bit of a Blue Moony, isn't he?"

Remus burst out in laughter, and it was deep and rich and it enveloped Harry like a warm blanket. He felt Sirius chuckle against him, but he had no idea why they were laughing. 

"What's so funny about that?" he asked in confusion. 

"When there are two full moons in one month, the second full moon is known as a Blue Moon," Remus explained, and Harry snickered. 

"It's not so bad," he said, thinking that it would be kind of cool if he were named after Moony in some way. 

"We'll see," said Sirius, mindlessly swirling the tip of his finger around one of Harry's nipples. "You can't give yourself a nickname. We get to come up with one for you. I named Remus Moony, and James came up with Padfoot."

At the mention of his father, Harry tensed, feeling a bit anxious all of a sudden and not sure why. Both Remus and Sirius stayed silent, appearing to be lost in their own thoughts.

"What would my parents think of this?" Harry asked, and then added as an afterthought: "Of me?"

Sirius flopped down on his back, running both his hands over his face. "Honestly, Harry, I haven't a bloody clue what your parents would think of this, besides that James would have my bollocks for having sex with you, and Remus' for infecting you."

"Oh," said Harry, blinking up at the ceiling. 

"I think your parents would want you to be happy." Remus gave Harry a reassuring smile. "They wouldn't have wished for this to happen, just as all of us wish for a lot of things not to happen, but they happen anyway. And all we can do is deal with them the best we can and move on."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "What Remus said."

"Well, I want this," Harry said, his tone determined and his brow furrowed. "Because it... um... makes me happy. So I hope you want this too."

"We do, Harry. We do." Sirius shifted closer to him and leaned his head against Harry's, their bodies pressing against each other comfortably. "While I don't think we'll have any problems rutting away the rest of the summer, we do need a plan for when you get back to Hogwarts."

Suddenly, Harry didn't look forward anymore to going back to Hogwarts. While he did want to see his friends again, things would be different. He'd be stuck in a similar situation as Remus had been all those years ago: having to hide a side of himself and being forced to lie about that to people. Things would be so much simpler if he could just stay here, lying snug between Remus and Sirius, where things were safe and comfortable. 

"I think there are plenty of ways to see Harry at Hogwarts, especially around the days of the full moon, when he'll need us the most to help with certain... urges." Remus grinned at Harry, who nodded silently. "We could ask Dumbledore to set up a warded floo connection between this house and the Shrieking Shack. There are countless possibilities to deal with this."

"It's just one more year," Sirius whispered and nuzzled Harry's ear. "We'll find a safe way. You won't be alone, don't you worry."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling so grateful he could feel himself choke up, but he swallowed it back immediately. 

"I could sleep for a week," Remus said as he pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder before burying his nose in Harry's hair and closing his eyes. 

"Hmm," Sirius agreed, and Harry closed his eyes as well, snuggling between two warm bodies. He didn't even have to clear his mind, because for some odd reason, his mind had never been as clear as this before.


	4. Chapter 4

Buckbeak tilted his head to the side and gave Harry a curious look when he stepped inside the hippogriff's room. 

"I've got some bacon left over from breakfast," Harry said while he put the plate down in front of Buckbeak. Sniffing the bacon carefully, Buckbeak took a bite and started chomping down the food. 

Harry sat down on the bed, watching the hippogriff eat, letting his thoughts drift off to all that had happened these past twenty-four hours. 

When they'd awakened late that morning, Harry had felt awkward. It had been the first time he'd ever woken up next to someone else after all, and it hadn't been just anyone, but Sirius and Remus. But both men hadn't shown any signs of being uncomfortable about what had happened, and after a few good morning hugs and kisses they'd all moved to the bathroom to shower and shave and get dressed. 

Sirius had cooked breakfast and they'd eaten it in the kitchen, making small talk. Neither Sirius nor Remus brought up the events of the previous night, and while Harry did want to talk about it, he didn't feel confident enough with the whole situation to bring it up. 

So he'd excused himself, needing a bit of time alone to let everything sink in. 

He was a werewolf. 

That idea seemed too surreal and abstract to comprehend. He was going to change into a violent beast once a month, which could only be contained by a potion Snape had to brew for him. 

It had been his own stupidity that got him infected. Harry couldn't blame Moony, because the wolf had only acted out of instinct. And he couldn't blame Remus either, since he'd not had any control over that part of himself. He could only blame himself for not realizing that werewolves could infect people in other ways than the often-fatal bite. All he had thought was that as long as Moony didn't bite him, things would be okay. 

Saliva. Semen. How could he have not realized that it was infectious?

Harry shook his head, rubbing his palms over his thighs. It still seemed hard to believe that he was a werewolf, since he'd not transformed yet. Up until now it had only manifested itself in odd physical discomforts like his headaches, and those strange urges that itched and ached and had made him feel so savage for a moment that previous night when Remus had offered himself to him. 

So he was a werewolf. Harry supposed there were worse things in the world that could have happened to him. He remembered Neville, and that his friend had lost his only remaining family. In Harry's eyes, that was a far worse thing to happen than to become a werewolf. At least he still had Sirius. And now he had Remus, as well. He had the both of them in a way he'd never thought he'd ever have them. 

But that was part of what caused Harry to feel so insecure about things. Why did Sirius and Remus want him? Harry was sure they just felt guilty about what had happened. They probably just pitied him. Because why else would two men like Sirius and Remus want him -- scrawny, four-eyed, inexperienced, stupid Harry Potter -- when they could just be happy together?

Harry sighed and leaned his chin on his hands, elbows digging into his knees. 

A soft knock on the door startled him, and he looked up to see it open. Remus peered inside, giving Harry a small smile. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry sat up, looking down at his shoes. "No, not at all."

Closing the door softly behind him, Remus nodded at Buckbeak, and sat down next to Harry. Still not looking up, Harry tensed when he felt the mattress dip beside him, not sure why he felt uncomfortable with Remus' presence. A small, insistent voice nagged in the back of his mind, telling him that Remus had probably sought him out to tell him he regretted what had happened the previous night and that he and Sirius didn't want to be with him again in that way. 

"The full moon is in less than a week."

Harry looked up, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a trembling finger. "Yeah, I know. It's on my birthday."

Nodding, Remus took a deep breath, taking his time to exhale, and turned to look at Harry. "I wish I could have given you something other than this as a birthday present. For what it's worth, Harry, I'm sorry."

"Don't," Harry said, raising his hand and furrowing his brow. "It's not your fault. I should have known better. But like you said yesterday, it happened. Can't change anything about that now."

"No, we can't. We can only deal with it." Remus pursed his lips and gave Harry a questioning look. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A bit tired." Harry wasn't lying, technically, since he didn't feel an itch or an ache at that moment. He just chose not to mention certain things that worried him, even if Remus might be inquiring after those as well. "I miss Moony, though," he whispered, not sure why he said that, other than that he did miss his lupine friend. 

"You'll see Moony again." Remus shifted closer to him, and Harry tried very hard not to flinch or pull away when Remus put his hand on his thigh. "And until you do I can offer myself as a meager replacement, and throw Sirius in as an added bonus."

Remus smiled, his eyes gleaming just a bit, betraying his amusement, but it unsettled Harry, who didn't find it amusing at all. 

"But why?" he asked, his voice louder and harsher than he had meant it to be. "Why do you and Sirius all of a sudden want to do... that with me?"

Much to Harry's surprise, Remus didn't pull away or get angry with him or tell him to calm down. Remus' smile just grew bigger, even a little teasing. 

"You're worried that what happened last night was just a pity fuck?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah, because neither you nor Sirius have ever shown any interest in me before. Not that I can blame you, I mean, look at me!" 

Remus laughed, and Harry wanted to hurt him for it, because now Remus was obviously making fun of him, and Harry wasn't in the least bit amused. 

"Oh, Harry, if you only knew," Remus said, and squeezed Harry's thigh. 

"I don't know," Harry muttered, glaring down at Remus' offending hand. 

"If you only knew how long Sirius has been attracted to you," Remus continued, and Harry snapped his gaze up, looking at Remus with wide eyes. "Oh yes, Harry. Your godfather has been having inappropriate thoughts about you for a long time."

"Since last summer," Harry whispered, remembering what Sirius had said last night when his godfather had fisted his cock. 

"That's what he told you, but in reality it's been much longer than that." Remus licked his lips and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "He's just never acted on it, because it wouldn't have been appropriate. You were far too young, and he really didn't want to feel that way about you, since he's your godfather, and he thought he'd be letting James and Lily down if he treated you like anything other than a godson."

Harry kept looking at Remus with wide eyes, listening, and leaning into Remus' touch without even realizing he was doing so. 

"It was why he compared you to James for a while. Sirius hoped that if he could think of you as another James, his feelings for you would pass. When I asked him about his behavior, he confessed his feelings and we had a couple of long talks about that subject. I managed to convince him that he shouldn't treat you like that merely because he was having feelings for you."

"But," Harry sputtered, overwhelmed by the knowledge that Sirius had liked him that way, had wanted him that way, ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts. "Sirius loves you."

"Yes, he does," Remus said, now running his fingers over the back of Harry's neck, which made Harry shiver in a rather pleasurable way. "But it's possible to love more than one person that way. Sirius loves you very much, Harry. Never doubt that."

"I won't," Harry whispered, feeling an odd warmth spread through his chest, knowing that Sirius did love him that way. And Harry realized that during the course of this summer, he'd come to love Sirius in that way as well. Sirius wasn't his father or his uncle or his brother, but a man Harry felt attracted to and trusted and loved. 

"How about you?" he asked, worrying his bottom lip, unsure if such a question was perhaps too straightforward. 

"I've always been very fond of you. I've watched you grow up from a strong, competent boy into a strong, competent young man. I just never allowed myself to think anything else of you than that." Remus caressed Harry's cheek, leaning his face closer so he could press his lips in Harry's tousled hair. "Until this summer."

Closing his eyes, Harry held his breath, wanting to hear Remus say more and wanting Remus to stay quiet, because it still wasn't clear to him if Remus wanted him in that way or not. His hand slipped across his own leg between Remus' thighs, seeking the warmth he so desperately wanted to feel burning in his chest, just as it had done for Sirius. "What... happened this summer?" he breathed, feeling Remus nuzzle his ear while an arm slid across his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

"Moony is what happened. I might not have controlled every part of Moony's mind, but I was there, Harry. I felt everything, I heard everything, I tasted everything. How could I not have fallen for you?"

The itch had returned, but it was a good itch, awakening his cock and taking over the control of his hand, making it creep up Remus' thigh until it pressed against the outline of Remus' hard prick. 

Remus was hard for him. 

That knowledge plus Remus' words were enough to ignite the burning heat in his chest, spreading through his whole body when Remus cupped his groin, pressing his palm against Harry's engorged cock. Tilting his head, Harry pressed his mouth to Remus' and kissed him, his lips moving in slow sweeps over Remus', and Harry didn't think he would ever doubt Remus again. 

"I'm not Moony," Remus whispered against Harry's lips after he'd pulled back from their kiss. Harry grinned, and darted his tongue out to give Remus' bottom lip a teasing lick. 

"I know. You're much better than Moony." Harry wanted to kiss Remus again, but Remus pulled back, pressing his fingers to Harry's lips. 

"Before this gets out of hand, I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

"Okay," Harry sighed, willing blood from his erection back to his brain so he could concentrate on what Remus was going to say to him rather than on the idea of having sex with the other man. 

"About those urges you felt last night," Remus started, and Harry nodded his head, clearly remembering those odd feelings of dominance and power that had controlled him for a moment when he'd licked and nibbled his way down Remus' body. 

"Those urges come with being a werewolf. When I was your age, I had them all the time, as well. Usually at very inappropriate moments. As I got older, I learned to control them a bit more, but they will never go away." 

"So it's just part of the infection then?"

"Yes. You can't stop them, so it's best to learn to recognize them and let them out in a controlled way. And by that I mean with Sirius and me instead of an unsuspecting classmate at Hogwarts."

Chuckling, Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not planning on doing anything with any classmates. Not now that I've got you and Sirius."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Remus whispered, pressing a soft kiss just below Harry's ear. "As for the transformation, it will be painful, Harry. Very painful."

"More painful than the Cruciatus curse?" Harry asked, figuring that he knew real pain ever since Voldemort had treated him to that particular surprise. 

"I think you can compare it to the Cruciatus curse, but it's different, since your entire body will transform."

"But why is it so painful? I mean, when Sirius changes into Padfoot his whole body transforms as well, and that's not painful."

"Oh, that's an excellent question," Remus said, his eyes gleaming in a way Harry recognized from the time Remus had been his professor; eager to share knowledge and happy when someone was genuinely interested in the things he had to say. Harry couldn't help but smile, because it looked so familiar, and yet not, since he saw Remus differently now, no longer his former professor, but his lover. 

"When an animagus transforms, his body doesn't fight the change, since the wizard is using his own magic to take on another form. But with lycanthropy, the body fights the transformation. You have to see the infection as a virus, or as a parasite even. Your body will always fight it, because it recognizes it as something that doesn't belong there. That is what makes the transformation so painful." 

"That makes sense," Harry said, trying not to shudder at the thought of having some sort of parasite living inside of him.

"I also want you to understand what a werewolf is," Remus continued, now giving Harry a very stern look. "With the Wolfsbane Potion, you will be able to keep your human mind, and you will have a lot more control over yourself than I had over Moony while I was stuck as him after that hex." Remus took a deep breath, curling his fingers around the back of Harry's neck, and giving it a meaningful squeeze. 

"But without the Wolfsbane Potion, you will not have any control over the wolf. You won't even remember much after you transform back to yourself. Without the potion, Harry, you will be a killer during that night of the month."

"I know," Harry whispered, clearly remembering the way Moony had looked the night of the last full moon. It was a bit hard to imagine himself like that, but he did understand what a real werewolf looked like and was capable of. 

"We'll provide you with the Wolfsbane Potion, but there might be times in the future when it's not available." Remus cupped Harry's chin, staring straight into his eyes. "I want you to promise me, Harry, that if you ever find yourself alone and without the potion, you will lock yourself away on nights of the full moon. Plain wood won't hold a werewolf captive. Charmed wood and iron bars will. Promise me this, Harry."

"I promise," Harry said, and he meant it. While he didn't quite understand yet what it was like to be a werewolf, he did understand the implications and the consequences. 

"Thank you," Remus whispered, his expression softening, and he gave Harry an almost chaste kiss. But the light touch of Remus' mouth awakened Harry's cock once again, and he retaliated by crushing his lips on Remus', driving his tongue inside Remus' mouth and squeezing Remus' prick through his robes. 

Grinning, Remus let himself fall back on the bed, but Harry didn't follow him down. Instead, he shifted his legs onto the bed, leaned back on his hands, and gave Remus mischievous smirk. Remus raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Tell me, Mr Lupin, what you want to do with me?" Harry asked, opening his mouth and dragging the tip of his tongue across his lips. 

"I want to watch you masturbate," Remus replied unabashed, trailing his hand down his body, running the tips of his fingers across the obvious bulge in his robes. "I want to see you stroke yourself to climax. I want you to suck my cock hard. And I want to come on your face."

For a moment, Harry thought he might actually cream his underwear, because Remus' hoarse, teasing voice went straight to his balls and made his cock pulse violently. 

"Please," he moaned, wanting to do everything Remus had suggested and so much more. Reaching for his robes, Harry started undoing his buttons, slipping his hand inside to pull out his hard --

"Remus! Harry! We've got company." 

"Fuck, no," Harry groaned as Sirius' voice echoed through the hallway. He released his cock and gave Remus a very childish pout, his glasses slipping down his nose. 

Sitting up, Remus pulled Harry close and gave him a comforting kiss before pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a moment later today to continue where we left off. And I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind watching you masturbate, either."

Harry groaned again, miserable and disappointed that they were forced to abandon their fun. Still, the idea of actually stroking himself in front of both Remus and Sirius was enough to lift his spirits, so he buttoned up his robes without further complaints. "Who's visiting us, anyway?" 

"Dumbledore. We fire-called him and asked him to stop by."

The mention of the headmaster's name tied Harry's stomach up in a knot, and he swallowed against the sudden constriction in his throat. 

"What are we going to tell him?" he asked, shifting closer to Remus, just needing to feel his warmth and strength because he appeared to have lost his own. 

"The truth," Remus said, and when Harry looked at him in shock, he added with a smile: "Of course we'll leave certain details out, but we'll have to tell him the basic facts."

"I guess," Harry sighed, not at all looking forward to seeing the headmaster, but pushing himself off the bed anyway, knowing there was no way he could escape this particular doom. 

Quietly, Harry followed Remus out of the room and down the stairs, unable to stop his mind from coming up with ways Dumbledore was going to expel him for his stupidity. But as he walked into the hallway, Harry spotted Sirius waiting for them, and the warm feeling in his chest returned. 

Grabbing Sirius' hand, Harry pulled him to the side and up against the wall right under Kreacher's head – and there was no doubt who had put Kreacher up there after Harry's fifth year, right before he'd torched his mother's portrait off the wall. 

"Harry?" Sirius looked down at him in surprise, but Harry kept quiet and tilted his head up to give his godfather a firm kiss. 

"What was that for?" Sirius asked after Harry pulled back. 

Harry shrugged. "Because I love you," he mumbled, fumbling with the buttons on his robes. 

"Ah. That's good to know." Sirius pressed a warm kiss on the top of Harry's head, and steered him in the direction of the drawing room. 

Harry swallowed when he saw Dumbledore sitting in one of the leather chairs, and gasped when he spotted Snape standing near the fireplace. He looked at Remus, ready to protest Snape's presence, because Harry had no desire to confess his own stupidity in front of that man, but Remus' narrowed gaze clearly told him that protesting was out of the question.

So Harry flopped down on the couch beside Remus, pursing his lips, not quite looking at Dumbledore and definitely not looking at Snape. He felt the couch dip on his other side as Sirius sat down next to him. 

"Was there a problem with the counter-hex?" Dumbledore asked, concern and curiosity written all over his face. 

"Oh, no," Remus said, smiling pleasantly. "It worked perfectly, and I'm feeling as good as ever."

"So why did you insist we rushed down here?" Snape snarled, crossing his arms. "I have better things to do with my time than to keep coming to your rescue, Lupin."

"Harry got infected."

While the deafening impact of Remus' words resounded across the room, Harry concluded that Remus had a definite talent for making whispered words sound like a scream and make them feel like a punch in the gut. 

No one said a word for what seemed like a very long time, and Harry started when he felt Sirius put his hand on his knee, not squeezing but just resting it there, a very protective gesture that put Harry's contracting stomach at ease. 

"My, my, Black," Snape spat, and even though Harry was happy to hear something other than thundering silence, he knew he wasn't going to like what Snape had to say. "It seems you can't even keep your godson safe under your own roof. This only shows what a pathetic wizard you truly are."

Snape's words cut through the room like a razor-sharp blade, but that didn't stop Sirius from jumping to his feet instantly. Whipping out his wand, Sirius pushed Snape back against the mantel, his eyes blazing and his teeth bared. 

But Snape did nothing more than tilt his head back and sneer at Sirius. 

"You listen to me, you greasy bastard," Sirius snarled, digging his wand into Snape's throat. "If this comes out... if any of what is said in this room today hurts Harry or Remus in any way, I will find you. And I will rip you apart."

"Oh, please, spare me your petty threats," Snape drawled, but Sirius pushed against the Potions master harder. 

"Not a threat, Snape. Just a promise. If Harry or Remus gets hurt, I won't even care if it was your fault or not. I will kill you. Very slowly." Sirius' voice was uncharacteristically soft, something that worried Harry to no end. He didn't think he'd ever seen Sirius so pissed off that he'd actually whisper instead of shout. 

"This only shows what a maniacal murderer you really are, Black," Snape said in an admirably steady voice. "It's not my fault Lupin is a vicious beast, careless enough to infect that brainless brat."

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Harry shrank back at Dumbledore's harsh tone and infuriated glare. Even though it wasn't directed at him, Harry couldn't help feeling as if it was, and it made him want to hide behind Remus or Sirius or both. 

Giving Snape one last glare, Sirius stepped away from him, and lowered himself to the couch again, wand still in his hand. 

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, his expression as mild and friendly as it usually was. "Are you sure, Remus?"

"One hundred percent, unfortunately," Remus said, and Dumbledore gave him a short nod. 

"This is a most unfortunate development, but I assume it was an accident. Why don't you tell me what happened, Harry?"

Before looking up at the headmaster, Harry forced his feelings of shame and guilt aside and focused on his Occlumency training. While he wasn't planning to actually lie to Dumbledore, he sure as hell didn't want to tell him the whole truth, either. So he cleared his mind, focusing only on those parts of the truth he wanted to share, and met Dumbledore's curious gaze. 

"It was an accident," Harry said, his voice so steady and monotone it almost sounded mechanical. "I was playing with Moony and things got rougher than they should have. Moony managed to create a few very small cuts on my skin, but his saliva had enough time to infect me before I discovered what happened."

Harry kept his eyes locked with Dumbledore's while keeping his mind locked to the headmaster's inquisitive gaze. For a moment they just stared at each other, Harry's face set in a determined mask. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his lips twitched up in a smile. Then the headmaster lowered his gaze, and Harry let out a silent breath that had been stuck in the back of his throat. 

"Very well," Dumbledore said, and looked up at Harry again. Harry was surprised to see amusement in Dumbledore's light blue eyes, as well as something that looked an awful lot like pride. 

"I'm sorry to hear this has happened to you, Harry, but what's done is done. We will now have to decide on ways to let you attend Hogwarts for your final year." Dumbledore looked up at Snape, who had been looking at Harry suspiciously, obviously aware Harry had just used Occlumency but unable to call him on it, since the whole point of teaching Harry Occlumency was so he learned to use it. 

"Since Severus will provide you with the Wolfsbane Potion, things will not be as risky as when Remus attended Hogwarts before that potion was available. Of course, it still would be best if you spend those nights in the Shrieking Shack, so as not to alarm any other students. I believe it would be best to keep this a secret, Harry, even from your friends. At least as long as you're in school."

Harry wanted to object, since he had no intention of keeping this from Ron and Hermione. He knew his friends would support him and keep his secret for him, but Remus quickly put his hand on Harry's arm and gave it a discreet squeeze. 

"Albus, it seems that Harry has an unusual connection to Moony, perhaps because the infection did not involve any violence or aggression, so I'd like to ask if it's possible that Sirius and I spend the evenings around the full moon and the night of the full moon with Harry at Hogwarts." Remus ignored Snape's snort and waited patiently for the headmaster's response to his suggestion. 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and ran his hand down his long beard, appearing to be deep in thought. When Remus cleared his throat politely, Dumbledore looked up at him and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, yes, I'm sure we'll find a way for you two to stay with Harry in the Shack. That won't be a problem at all."

That had been a lot easier than Harry had expected, and by the surprised glances Sirius and Remus exchanged, Harry knew they shared his sentiment. Dumbledore still appeared to be deep in thought, although Harry didn't have an idea about what the old wizard was thinking. Even Snape seemed at a loss, since he was looking at Dumbledore with a furrowed brow. 

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said at last, startling the four of them, "I believe it is time we started teaching Harry Legilimency as well. Harry, we will continue your Occlumency lessons and start on Legilimency as soon as you return to Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" both Harry and Snape said, and then glared at each other in offence. 

"We will have to keep your condition a secret, Harry," Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands contently in his lap, his expression cheerful and happy as if he'd just received another Order of Merlin, First Class. "Voldemort will never see this coming."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. 

"See what coming?" Remus inquired softly. 

"What in Salazar's name are you talking about, Albus?" Snape glared at the old headmaster, clenching his hands into fists, his whole body tense with obvious irritation. 

"The connection, of course!" Dumbledore looked at them as if he couldn't for the life of him understand why they didn't get it. "The connection between Voldemort and Harry. Although I'm not entirely sure yet, I believe there will be a chance we can use Harry's unfortunate condition to our advantage. I don't think Voldemort will ever expect to find a creature as strong as a werewolf rummaging around in his mind."

Before anyone could respond, Dumbledore got up, suddenly looking at least fifty years younger, and gave the three men on the couch a curt nod. "We will talk later. Severus, come, we have much to research."

"Oh, jolly," Snape muttered, trying to put up his usual sarcastic and annoyed front, but Harry could see the Potions master's dark eyes gleam and the corners of his mouth twitch up just a bit. An expression that told Harry that Snape didn't mind the research all that much, since it had piqued his interest. 

"That went well," Sirius stated the moment Snape pulled the door closed behind himself and the headmaster. Harry looked up at his godfather with a smile, and relaxed between his two lovers. 

His two lovers. Those words made Harry want to giggle like a second-year school girl, but he restrained himself and instead grinned sheepishly. 

"The connection," Remus muttered, not paying any attention to either Harry or Sirius. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are not a hundred-and-fifty-year-old wizard who has no other hobbies besides drinking tea and wanking to ancient spell books," Sirius offered. 

Harry snickered, but Remus turned to look at them, eyes wide and shining in amazement. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Sure it does," Sirius said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him close. "So, can we move on to the wild sex now?"

But Remus didn't hear any of Sirius' teasing. He got up and walked to the desk in the corner of the room, picking up one of the many books that were scattered on top of it. "I know I read something about Dark Creatures and mind bonds."

Sirius turned to look at Harry. "How about you and me get dirty and sweaty, eh?"

"Sounds good," Harry whispered, adjusting his growing erection. But then his stomach spoiled the mood by making a loud, rumbling sound. 

"Food first. Hot shagging later." Sirius got up and pulled Harry with him. "Remus! Food!"

"Yes," Remus said, following them out of the room with his nose still buried inside his book. "See, here it is. Oh, but it refers to a volume of Dangerous Beasts. I have that here as well."

But as Remus wanted to turn around in search of yet another book, Sirius grabbed his chin and forced Remus to look up at him. 

"We eat first. Then we shag ourselves silly. And then you can do all the research you want." Sirius gave Remus a soft kiss, and Remus nodded his head. 

"All right. We can research later." Looking at the book in his hands wistfully, Remus put it down on the table and followed Sirius out of the room, leaving Harry with a moment of peace to collect his thoughts. 

Dumbledore hadn't expelled him. In fact, Dumbledore wanted to teach him Legilimency, and was sure Harry could use his new condition against Voldemort. Sirius and Remus wanted him. Sirius and Remus wanted him right after lunch. Harry grinned, and made his way down to the kitchen, thinking that things hadn't turned out all that bad despite the stupid mistakes he'd made.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to feel a naked, warm body pressed against his, a secure arm holding him close, and soft lips placing light kisses on his eyes and nose and mouth.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Smiling, Harry stretched and blinked up at Remus. "Thanks."

It didn't feel awkward at all anymore, to wake up next to someone else. After his initial discomfort the first morning, Harry had loved waking up to hugs and kisses, which often resulted in mind-blowing sex even before the day had really started. But something was off that morning. Giving Remus a kiss, Harry reached for his other side, but didn't feel the warm body of Sirius that normally lay there. 

Remus grinned, running one hand up and down Harry's back. "Sirius wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

And as if on cue, the bedroom door swung open and Sirius stepped inside, starkers, balancing two trays on his hands, a long trail of presents floating behind him.

"Thank Merlin for aprons, or else I would have fried my bollocks off," Sirius said as he put one of the trays down on Harry's lap. Harry felt his mouth water when he looked down at the plates filled with scrambled eggs, sausages, fried tomatoes and toast. 

"And Snape sent a birthday present as well." Sirius handed the other tray that held two steaming goblets to Remus, and slipped under the covers beside Harry. The presents floated to the end of the bed, and fell to the blankets in a disorganized heap. 

"Look at our boy. All grown up." Sirius wiped an imaginary tear away from the corner of his eye, and grabbed Harry's face in his hands, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, grinning from ear to ear. This had to be the best birthday he'd ever had. 

"Seventeen! I can remember changing his diapers as if it were only yesterday!"

Harry buried his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks flush. He really didn't want to think about the fact that Sirius had changed his diapers in the past. 

"You do know that this only means that you are getting old, don't you?" Remus teased, and Sirius gave him a smirk.

"It's called the prime of life, Moony."

"Actually, it's called middle-age, and what you are referring to is a midlife crisis, which you are obviously suffering from since you insisted on taking a teenage lover."

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He threw his head back and laughed, almost flipping the tray off his lap. 

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Sirius gave him a mock glare. "I'll just have you know that Moony and I got the better end of the deal. Because when you're our age, we will be old and wrinkled and all shriveled up, and we'll still have a bloody good-looking lover."

Howling with laughter, Harry leaned helplessly against Remus, gasping for breath. If there was one thing he'd learned over this past week, it was that Sirius and Remus both had a wicked sense of humor and liked nothing better than to tease each other and him as often as they possibly could.

"Here," Remus said as he handed Harry, who'd finally been able to catch his breath, one of the goblets. "Cheers."

Wrinkling his nose, Harry stared down at the cup in his hands. If the vile scent was any indication, this was going to be the foulest potion he'd ever drunk. He heard Remus swallow his Wolfsbane Potion down beside him, and with a heavy sigh, Harry put the goblet to his lips, and started drinking. 

It was the foulest thing he'd ever tasted. It was like a million lemons and yet stronger, like pure acid, mixed with something that tasted of decomposition and mold. Bracing himself, Harry forced his stomach to accept the repulsive potion and not work it back up instantly. Handing the empty goblet to Remus, Harry gagged, his eyes watering, and he was very grateful when Sirius offered him a plate of warm, very nice-smelling breakfast. 

"My god, that was awful," he said before taking a big bite out of a piece of toast. 

"Actually, Snape was able to improve the taste somewhat. It used to be far worse." Remus shrugged as he impaled one of the sausages with his fork and took a generous bite. 

"I don't think I want to know," Harry whispered, loading his fork with scrambled eggs and stuffing his mouth full, desperate to rid it of the potion's horrible taste. 

"Do you want to open your presents while we eat?" Sirius asked around a mouthful of toast, and Harry nodded. 

The first present was from Neville; a thick, Gryffindor scarf. Harry smiled, happy that Neville had remembered that Harry had lost his old scarf last winter when one of Hagrid's latest pets had found it rather edible. Harry had got Remus to buy a charmed calendar – one that told you of your appointments – which Harry had sent to Neville for his birthday. 

The next present was from Ron. A stash of Quidditch magazines plus a bag filled with the twins' latest products. Harry looked forward to trying them out on a few selected Slytherins when he got back to school. Then he noticed another present, with a small card attached. 'Open this when you're alone, Neville and I got Fred and George to buy it for you.'

"Open it!" Sirius insisted, and was already clawing at the paper. Remus swatted his hands away while Harry tore the wrapping off. 

"I see you came out to your friends," Remus said while Harry stared down at the magazine in his hands. And blushed. 

'Wizards' Wangers' read the title, and Harry found himself enthralled with the moving picture of a young, muscled wizard wanking on the cover. 

"Um... yeah," he said, his voice hitching. "I wrote Ron and Neville that I was feeling more interested in boys than in girls. I guess they don't mind."

"I guess not," Remus said, and yanked the magazine away from Sirius, who'd already discovered the fold-out section. 

Hermione sent him a book, Aurors Through The Ages, and Harry had to swallow when he read the title. Since his friends didn't know of his new condition, they also didn't know that there was no chance in hell Harry could become an Auror, even though he still wanted to. While Remus kissed his temple, Harry put the book aside, not wanting to let thoughts about his uncertain future ruin the good mood. He quickly moved on to Hagrid's present, which turned out to be a homemade chocolate birthday cake. 

"Here." Remus smiled as he handed Harry his present. Feeling a bit shy, Harry opened it carefully, and looked down at the book in his hands with his mouth opened. 

"It's the most complete work on werewolves," Remus explained, "My parents bought it for me on my tenth birthday. Since I know it by heart, I thought you might like to have it."

Running his fingers over the leather cover, Harry kissed Remus' cheek, swallowing back the gratitude which threatened to choke up him. "Thank you."

"And last, but certainly not least," Sirius said, and offered Harry his present. 

It turned out to be another book: Animagi Uncovered. Harry blinked up at Sirius, who gave him a big grin in return. 

"It's the book we used to become animagi. I already thought about giving it to you before I learned that you got infected. Now I just figure you might like to show it to your friends." Sirius gave Harry a perfectly innocent look, and now it was Harry who grinned. 

"Thanks," Harry said, and gave Sirius a kiss. "Do you think I should tell Ron and Hermione and maybe Neville?"

"That's up to you, really." Sirius put his empty plate aside and leaned back against the headboard, hands clasped behind his head. "But I think you can trust those three to keep your secret, if that's what you mean."

"Things were a lot easier for me when my friends knew," Remus said, clearing the bed of all the torn wrapping paper and stashing Harry's presents on one of the nightstands. "But your situation is different. You'll have the potion, and it's only one year. So, like Sirius says, it's up to you."

Harry nodded, and put his empty plate aside. He trusted Ron, Hermione and Neville, and he did think they had a right to know, since they were his best friends. And it would make life easier, even if it only was one more year. 

"So, what does our birthday boy want do for the rest of the day?" Sirius asked, running his hands through his long hair and obviously trying to flaunt his body a bit. 

"I think I'll take that magazine Ron sent me, lock myself in the loo, and wank myself silly," Harry deadpanned, and Sirius burst out in laughter. 

Remus stayed quiet, though, and Harry recognized that look on Remus' face instantly. It was hungry and horny, and Harry felt his cock hardening in anticipation of what was to come next. 

"I think I have a better idea," Remus said, pushing the covers down, exposing the three of them. Harry realized he wasn't the only one getting aroused. Both Sirius and Remus sported erections, and Harry mindlessly licked his lips. 

"We've given you presents, so I think it's time you did something for us. Why don't you sit back against the footboard, and give us a nice show." Remus gave him a predatory grin, and Harry swallowed, eager to obey both his lovers, so he shifted on the bed and scooted down until he felt the wooden board press against his back. 

Using the pillow Sirius threw him for extra comfort, Harry leaned back and drew his knees up a bit, letting them fall to the side so Sirius and Remus had an excellent view of his cock and sac.

They had played this game before, just as they'd played many other games during the past week. Both Sirius and Remus had a thing for watching Harry touch himself, and they'd often asked him to do so before moving on to sucking and fucking each other through the mattress. 

"Take it slowly, Harry. We don't want you to come yet," Remus ordered, shifting closer to Sirius and wrapping his hand around Sirius' hard prick while Sirius returned the favor. 

Harry cupped his sac and squeezed it, because he knew he could come from watching Sirius and Remus kiss and caress and stroke each other's cocks alone, and he certainly didn't want the fun to finish too soon. He started with giving his cock slow, teasing strokes, smiling when he saw Sirius match his rhythm on Remus' prick. Remus was fisting Sirius' cock more brutally, licking and kissing Sirius' cheek and jaw, his gaze never pulling away from Harry. 

He'd learned a lot about himself in the course of the last week. Harry liked to be watched when he touched himself. Harry liked to watch his two lovers touch themselves and each other. Harry liked to have his cock sucked. Harry liked to suck cock, and Harry loved it when either Remus or Sirius or both came on his face. Harry liked rimming – my god, there was a word for that! – and had enjoyed it very much when Sirius had taught him how to rim, Remus offering himself as their willing guinea pig. Harry liked to be the top, the middle and the bottom of their sandwiches. Harry liked it when one of them pounded into his arse while the other fed him his cock. Harry liked to be told what to do and when to come, and both Remus and Sirius liked to enforce that kind of control over him. 

And Harry couldn't wait to see what incredible position his two lovers would come up with that morning. 

Moving his fist up and down his eager cock at a leisurely pace, Harry watched through hooded eyes as Sirius and Remus kissed, their mouths opened far enough so Harry could see their tongues swirl around each other. Both men kept their eyes on Harry as much as they could while they roamed their hands over each other's bodies, Sirius teasing Remus' nipples relentlessly and Remus fondling Sirius' heavy sac. 

"Please," Harry moaned, the sight of his two lovers too good to simply sit there touching himself. He wanted to be touched. Licked. Sucked. Fucked. It ached, but Harry had learned to recognize that ache and not let it control him completely anymore. Still, it ached, and he wanted and needed and thought his heart would stop if either or both didn't fuck him anytime soon. 

Remus whispered something in Sirius' ear, and while Harry couldn't hear him and only saw his lips move, Sirius' narrowed eyes and feral grin told him that there was a good chance he'd like whatever suggestion Remus had come up with very much. 

"Prepare yourself," Sirius ordered, grabbing the tube of lubricant from the nightstand and throwing it in Harry's direction. 

Inhaling shaky breaths, Harry squeezed a generous amount of the clear gel on his fingers, and drew his knees up even more, exposing his pucker to those two hungry canines. Harry never felt like a wolf when Sirius and Remus were looking at him as if they both wanted to devour him whole. He felt like a lamb, young and innocent, and loved it that two predators could not get enough of his tender flesh. 

"I never tire of watching this," Sirius groaned as Harry slid two slick fingers inside his entrance, biting his bottom lip in concentration and to stifle all the moans that threatened to escape his throat. He knew he didn't have to be quiet, but after wanking for several years trying to be as quiet as possible, it was hard to break with that custom. 

"I want you to take four, Harry," Remus said, nuzzling and biting Sirius' shoulder. 

Harry's breathing hitched. Remus hadn't told him to prepare himself with four fingers before. Three had always been sufficient. So while Harry didn't understand why Remus told him to do so, he was very curious to see what his lovers wanted of him. Exhaling slowly, Harry pushed a third finger inside himself, worked it around quickly, and then added a fourth finger, willing his body to relax while he pushed his fingers in as far as he could. 

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Sirius moaned. 

"Deeper," Remus instructed. 

"I'm trying," Harry breathed, curling his back and fighting against the strain in his arm as he tried to slide his fingers in deeper. 

With a growl, Remus pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Harry, fixing him to the bed with a feral gaze. Leaning over Harry, Remus grabbed Harry's hand and drove his fingers in deeper. 

"It appears that you need a hand," Remus whispered, nipping at Harry's bottom lip. Capturing Harry's lips in a kiss, Remus pulled Harry's fingers out, and quickly replaced them with his own, three at first, but adding a fourth the moment Harry relaxed around the intrusion. 

"How does it feel?" Remus purred, and Harry pushed his arse down on Remus' hand, eyes rolling back and mouth opening and closing around short gasps of breath. 

"G-good," he moaned, hands tightening around Remus' shoulders as the slick fingers pushed inside even deeper before Remus widened them inside Harry's tight channel. 

Cupping the back of Harry's neck, his fingers still sliding in and out of Harry's slick hole, Remus tilted Harry's head up and forced him to look at Sirius, who was lying on his back, stroking his prick with a lube-covered hand. 

"I want you to sit on Sirius' cock," Remus ordered, and Harry moaned something that sounded like 'yes' when Remus let go of his head and pulled his fingers out of Harry's body.

Licking his lips, body trembling with arousal and anticipation, Harry crawled towards Sirius and straddled his lap. Pulling his arse cheeks open with both hands, Harry locked his gaze with Sirius' and sank down on his godfather's hard prick while Sirius held his cock upright and bucked his hips up.

"Yes... oh god, yesss," Harry hissed, putting his hands on Sirius' chest the moment Sirius' cock was buried inside him completely. The feeling of having a cock inside his arse was familiar now, but Harry didn't think he would ever get bored with it, because there was something so arousing and so right and so complete about being this intimate with Sirius and Remus. Harry also thought he would never want to feel anyone's cock in there besides Sirius' or Remus'. 

But just as Harry wanted to rock his hips, a strong hand on his back pushed him forward. Leaning down on Sirius, taking that opportunity to crush his lips on his godfather's, Harry stayed still, just clenching his arse around Sirius' throbbing cock. 

He could feel Remus shift behind him, and then he was being lifted. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Remus push two pillows under Sirius' hips as his godfather arched his arse off the mattress. 

"What are you --" he gasped, but couldn't finish his sentence because Sirius pulled him down for a deep, forceful kiss, and Harry relaxed against his godfather's body, until he felt Remus put both his hands on his arse, spreading the cheeks. 

"I think you can take more than one cock," Remus breathed against his back, dragging his blunt teeth down Harry's spine as he pushed a slick finger inside Harry's entrance, stretching him further than Sirius' thick cock alone could. 

"Oh, god," Harry whimpered, one hand tightened around Sirius' shoulder, leaving his knuckles white, and the other tangled in Sirius' long hair. 

"Just relax." Sirius brushed his lips across Harry's, running a hand through his hair, and mumbling soft words of comfort. Remus kept Harry's hips still with a firm grip as he pushed a second finger inside, stroking both Sirius' cock and the soft tissue of Harry's channel. 

"You're going to take both our cocks, Harry," Remus whispered, adding a third finger, softly pulling at the tight ring of muscles, opening Harry up wider than Harry'd ever been stretched. 

"Yes," Harry moaned, because even though the thought of having two cocks inside of him at the same time sounded ludicrous, Harry wanted it. He was going to be fucked by Sirius and Remus both, and that idea was enough to turn his insides into warm jelly while he mindlessly rocked his arse back against Remus' fingers, his own aching cock trapped between his body and Sirius' belly, the short, coarse hairs on Sirius' skin causing an absolutely amazing friction. 

"No," Remus said firmly, "You cannot come until I tell you to come, understand?"

Whimpering, Harry stilled his body, breathing against Sirius' throat, his whole body shining with perspiration. Remus pulled his fingers out, and Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and then something hard and blunt and slick was pushing against his already filled hole. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, stroking his hair and back, and Harry relaxed against him, allowing Remus to drive his prick into his body alongside Sirius'. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry chanted, because there were two cocks buried inside his arse, and it was impossible, but it drove the ache away and replaced it with something hot and needy like lust or desire and he wanted it, oh god, he wanted it so much. "Please... fuck," he gasped, his muscles unable to comply with his mental orders to move so he could feel those cocks sliding in and out of him. 

"Oh, we will fuck," Remus teased, and slipped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him up against his chest. Leaning the back of his head on Remus' shoulder, Harry nuzzled Remus' cheek, and groaned when both Remus and Sirius pulled their cocks out just a bit before driving them back in. 

"Tell me, Harry, how do you want it?" Remus whispered, licking the shell of Harry's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and pulling at it. 

"Hard... please, hard."

"Hard like this?" Remus pulled his hips back, his cock almost slipping from Harry's arse, before propelling it back in up to the root, forcing deep groans from both Harry's and Sirius' throats. 

"Please... more," Harry moaned, his trembling hands clinging to the arm Remus kept wrapped around his body. Both Sirius and Remus seemed to be taking pity on him, and started thrusting into him simultaneously, a harsh rhythm Harry tried to match with his own jerking hips. 

Remus leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder, his sweat-slick chest rubbing against Harry's back. "Look down, Harry. Look at your cock. Don't you want to come?"

Blinking against the overwhelming arousal that wanted to blur his vision, Harry stared down at his bobbing prick, moaning as he noticed the angry red head, clear drops leaking from the slit. "Please, let me come."

Releasing Harry's chest, Remus grabbed both of Harry's wrists and pulled his arms behind his back, holding them immobile between their bodies. "You'll need to beg prettier than that, Harry," whispered Remus into Harry's ear. "You can't touch yourself and Sirius isn't going to do it for you."

Harry glanced at Sirius, who had his arms stretched above his head, hands tightened around the headboard, his spread legs drawn up and heels digging into the mattress as he drove his cock in and out of Harry's body.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Remus breathed, and thrust his hips up viciously, pulling Harry down on his and Sirius' cocks by his arms. 

"Please, yes," Harry whimpered, body slack against Remus, cock throbbing so hard it was painful. "Please, touch me, Remus... please, I love you, please, let me come."

"You're so beautiful when you beg," Remus whispered, and released one of Harry's wrist to wrap his fingers around Harry's prick. It only took two hard strokes, and then Harry was coming, his cock spurting thick strings of come across Sirius' chest, the white drops vibrant against the dark hair on Sirius' skin. 

He was flying again, but it was better than flying, because his whole body was on fire and there were two cocks filling him and fucking him, and he hardly noticed that Remus leaned them forward a bit so he could scoop up Harry's release with the palm of his hand. 

"Lick it up. All of it, Harry," Remus said, biting down on Harry's throat, hovering his come-covered palm in front of Harry's face. Harry attached his mouth to Remus' hand as if he was starving and his own come was the first food he'd seen in weeks. 

Laving his tongue across Remus' callused palm, Harry licked and swallowed and tasted himself while his arse was being fucked apart. 

Sirius gritted his teeth, baring his throat and jerking his whole body up violently, and Harry felt hot spurts fill his arse, but Remus gave neither of the time to come down from their climaxes, because he continued to thrust hard and brutally, and Harry couldn't breathe, just gape, just let Remus fuck him, his cock slick against Sirius'. 

"Oh, yes, fuck, yes," Remus groaned, and tightened both his arms around Harry, driving what little air was left out of his lungs, coming in long gushes deep inside Harry's body. Remus allowed himself a moment to let Harry's contracting arse milk the last of his release from his pulsing cock, and then he slid out of Harry, pushing Harry against Sirius and kneeling between both their spread legs while he lowered his head. 

Sirius let out a soft moan, face buried in Harry's damp hair, when Remus pulled Sirius' cock out of Harry as well, and immediately thrust his tongue inside, lapping up the result of his and Sirius' climaxes. It was too much for Harry, his body slack on top of Sirius, his mind reeling with his climax and the feeling of Remus' tongue working his hole where only just before two cocks had fucked him senseless. 

There was darkness and howling and a glimpse of the full moon, shining like silver in the night's sky, and Harry let it take him, let it control him, let it lead him through a dense forest, running and running and running. 

When he came to, he felt two familiar bodies press up against him on either side of his sated body. 

"You passed out," Sirius said, amusement tainting his voice. 

"Holy hell," Harry whispered, blinking the darkness from his eyes, glancing up at both Sirius and Remus. 

"It's okay, don't worry," Remus said, running his hand through Harry's hair. "Sirius used to pass out all the time as well."

"I did not," Sirius protested faintly. "Don't listen to him, Harry."

Smiling, Harry closed his eyes and bathed in the warmth inside his body and around him. 

"Maybe we should take a nap," Sirius suggested, snuggling up against Harry. 

"Sounds like a plan." Remus yawned and nuzzled Harry's hair. 

Harry didn't hear much of his lovers' conversation, because his mind had already found its way back to the darkness of the night and the glow of the full moon.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry poked at his supper with his fork, unable to eat anything, despite Sirius' insistent gaze. The day had passed quickly. After they'd woken up sometime that afternoon, they'd showered and dressed, and had gone down to lounge in the drawing room.

Remus had kept himself occupied with his research, and while nothing concrete had come out of it, Remus was convinced they would find a way to use Harry's condition against Voldemort. Maybe not that week or that month or even that year, but with the help of both Dumbledore and Snape, Remus was sure they'd come up with something sooner or later. 

Trying not to spend every second worrying about that evening, Harry had distracted himself by playing chess with Sirius. But Sirius seemed as anxious as he was, so it hadn't helped Harry much to keep his thoughts from wandering to his impending transformation. 

"I'm really not hungry," Harry stated, pushing his full plate away from him. 

Sirius wanted to protest, but Remus gave him a stern glare, shaking his head. 

As it turned out, neither Remus or Sirius were able to finish their supper either, so they cleaned up quietly, and much sooner than Harry had thought it would happen, Remus whispered: "It's time."

They had agreed to use the cellar for their transformation, just in case something went wrong and Harry or Remus or both wouldn't be able to keep their human mind whilst in their wolf form. 

So Harry followed his two lovers down the stairs into the dank room, reality floating by, his foggy mind unable to make much sense of everything even though Harry knew what was going to happen. 

Harry undressed, as did Remus, and they handed their clothes to Sirius, who took a ridiculous amount of care into folding them neatly before stashing them in the corner of the room. Harry felt Remus' hand on his shoulder, but before he could step inside the cage, Sirius reached for his glasses and pulled them off gently. 

"It will be all right. We'll be right here." Pressing a soft kiss on Harry's lips, Sirius sighed and stepped back. 

They sat down on the soft blanket Remus spread out on the bare floor while Sirius closed the cell door and turned the lock. 

"You'll feel it pulling at you in a minute," Remus whispered, holding Harry close. Harry tried to keep his breathing even, but his lungs insisted that he take shallow, hitching breaths. He wanted to yell that he couldn't do this, that they'd made a mistake, that it wasn't true. He glanced at Sirius, who was crouching down on the other side of the bars, worrying his bottom lip, and he wanted to beg Sirius to let him out, because it wasn't true. 

But it was pulling on him, pulling the beast out of him, his body jerking softly against Remus' while his mind tried to resist the inevitable. He didn't want it, he realized, didn't want to let it take control, but there was no choice, and his skin shivered and his stomach was nothing more than a tight knot. 

Pain.

Everywhere.

His whole body broke, every bone inside of him breaking, shifting, healing, his skull too small for his brain and his mouth too small for his teeth and his skin too smooth for all the fur. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, couldn't bear to see Remus convulse beside him, and he felt himself jerk against the floor, screaming and snarling and sure to pass out from the sheer force the beast used to get out. 

Silence. 

Darkness. 

Odd blots of color around him. He could see colors everywhere even though he had his eyes closed. He could see them as clearly as if someone had splattered paint around the room. So many colors on the floor and the walls and the ceiling. 

Harry sniffed, and the colors intensified, pulsing inside his mind, and he realized that he wasn't seeing but smelling and the colors were scents all around him. Something nudged against his nose, his snout, and Harry blinked his eyes open. 

Moony was looking down at him, and Harry wanted to smile, but when he tried to he felt something flopping behind him. Lifting his head, he glanced over his body, his massive body, and saw his tail wagging. 

There was a tail attached to his body!

Harry smiled, and watched in astonishment as the tail, his tail, wagged furiously. Moony nudged his nose against Harry's head again, and Harry tried to get up, but his arms and legs felt weird, different, and it took him some time before he managed to crawl up, standing on four legs uneasily. 

"Harry?"

Such a familiar voice, but so much louder than it ought to be, and Harry turned his head to look at Sirius. But Sirius looked different. The whole room looked different. So many bright colors splattered everywhere while everything else looked as if someone had tuned the spectrum of colors to a whole new set. No reds and yellows, but purples and blues and browns. 

"Harry, come here."

That familiar voice again, and the screeching sound of rusty hinges that penetrated the silence around him. Harry willed his body to move, and his long limbs carried his heavy body across the cell to the opened door where Sirius smiled at him and scratched his ears. Harry smiled and his tail wagged and he gave Sirius a happy kiss, his long, very long tongue lapping across Sirius cheek. 

So many colors everywhere, and it kept distracting Harry because they were so vibrant and tickled his nose and teased his mind. 

"Hey, Blue," Sirius said, and Harry looked at him, smiling and wagging and trying not to give into the urge to look at all the colorful splatters up close. 

But then Sirius was gone and Padfoot stood before him, smiling and wagging his tail, and when Padfoot pushed against Harry's head with his paw, Harry was surprised to learn that he could understand what Padfoot was telling him. It was as clear as if Sirius had just said: 'Come play with me, Harry.'

He'd learned a whole new language in just a few minutes. 

Moony stepped up to him and leaned his head on Harry's shoulders, and Harry heard Remus tell him that he was in charge and that Harry'd best not get into any trouble. But Harry was so happy to see Moony -- his Moony -- again, so he lowered himself to the ground and licked Moony's snout and told Moony that he loved him and that he was happy to see Moony and that he would do his best not to get into trouble. 

But Padfoot wanted him to play because he pushed his shoulder against Harry's body, nudging his head under Harry's snout, and Harry wanted to play, wanted to run, and he followed Padfoot up the stairs, and so many colors around him everywhere. 

There was a familiar sallow green trail in the hallway, and Harry lowered his head, because if he held his nose close to the colors they became brighter. Something bitter and acidic, potions fumes and dried nettles and asphodel and --

Harry sneezed. 

Snape. 

He'd smelled Snape. 

Darting across the hallway, Harry smelled the faint yellow blots – himself -- the light brown ones – Remus -- the bright red ones -- Sirius -- and then lost himself in a light-blue trail that smelled sweet and old and tea and lemon drops and a big bird --

Moony growled, and Harry stopped smelling Dumbledore and looked up. Moony turned around, Padfoot on his heels, and walked away, and Harry knew he had to follow because Moony had just told him so. He trotted across the wooden floor boards, but saw something move out of the corner of his eye, so he stopped to investigate. 

Himself. 

A wolf. 

A massive werewolf was staring back at him in the man-sized mirror on the wall. And Harry understood why Sirius had called him Blue. His coat was dark, not light brown and gray like Moony's, but dark gray, almost black but not quite. Blue. He blinked his eyes, not amber like Moony's, but hazel, dark brown with specks of green. 

Blue. 

Another growl, and Harry knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't listen to Moony, so he trotted towards his two lovers and followed them to the back door, which Padfoot opened with one of his huge paws. 

Air and colors and grass, and Harry dashed outside, trying to catch his wagging tail and running around the closed yard, rubbing his body against the wet grass as he rolled on his back. 

The moon was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, and he got up to stare at it, not seeing Padfoot leaping towards him and he was tackled to the ground and Padfoot told him that he loved him and that he wanted to play and run, so they ran across the wet grass, between the tall trees and through the hedges, and Moony was chasing them, and Harry was free and happy and the moon was there as well. 

He leaped at Moony, but Moony was bigger and faster and Harry was on his back, long legs pointing in every direction, and Moony and Padfoot bit down on his throat, telling him that they had won, and then sniffed his belly and licked his prick and Harry got hard and they licked and licked and told him that they loved him and that they wanted him and that they loved to see him come and Harry came and convulsed and they licked up his release and teased his sensitive cock and the moon, the full moon, like silver shining in darkness, was there as well. 

Shaking his body, Harry crawled up and looked at Padfoot and Moony and smiled and wagged and had to know, had to ask them, had to be sure, so he pointed his snout to the moon – because the moon was there as well – and he howled. And he knew he wasn't alone and would never be alone, because two howls answered his question, one hoarse and hitching, Padfoot, and one deep and voluminous, Moony, and they told him that he wasn't alone, would never be alone again, and Harry was happy and free and the full moon was there as well.


End file.
